Remember My Name, Loka Luha
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: After a huge attack on the Seireitei, Mamoko gets hit too hard on the head, making her lose her memory. Because of this, she can no longer communicate with Loka Luha, and doesn't remember Toshiro! And who is this new enemy? What does he want? ToshiroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yayyyy! Here is part 4 to my Loka Luha saga! Hopefully, you guys are still with me and not completely sick of it...so umm...enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>"<em>Raaaaaangiiiiiiikuuuuuu!<em>" I shouted, chasing my Lieutenant around the office. She stumbled, but kept running away, 3 bottles of sake in her arms.

"Oh lighten up, Mamoko!" Izuru said with a drunken smile, sprawled out on the sofa.

"You're not helping Izuru!" I shouted at him, waving my arms over my head. I continued chasing Rangiku.

"Yea, Mamoko! Everyone knows-"

"Yeah yeah, sake's better in the day, blah blah. Now clean this up before Captain Hitsugaya returns from the meeting!" Izuru laughed as I tried to take the bottle of sake away from Rangiku.

"Stooooop! It's miiiiine!"

"_MATSUMOTO! KIRA!_" I let go of the sake, making Rangiku fall backwards. She jumped up.

"C-Captain...I uh...did you enjoy your meeting?" Izuru stood, stumbled, the collected himself.

"I...uh...better go...you know...Amagai...training..." Toshiro shook his head.

"I don't think so. You two are going to stay here and clean until my office is spotless." he walked over to his desk. "And Rangiku?"

"Y-yes, Captain Hitsugaya?" she hiccuped.

"You have officially lost your sake privileges." Rangiku's jaw dropped.

"Noooo! Please Captaiiiin! Don't take it awaaaay!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. He shook his head, much to her distress. "You're so meeean!" Suddenly, a hell butterfly entered through the window.

_"To all 13 Court Guard Squad members! Gillian class Menos Grande are advancing towards the Seireitei from all directions! I repeat, Gillian are advancing towards the Seireitei! Protect it at all costs!"_

We all jumped up immediately, alarmed. Menos, in the Seireitei? It's never been done before! But the way it as announced...it sounded as if it were possible.

"Lets go." Toshiro said. We all nodded.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." we said in unison. We then flash-stepped out of the office. I stopped.

"You 3 go on! I need to lead the Squad!" they nodded and I flash-stepped back to Squad 10 training grounds, where my Squad was undoubtedly waiting. As the person who trains them, they feel more comfortable with me leading them into battle rather than Toshiro or Rangiku.

"5th Seat Hirosan, the Squad is awaiting your orders." 6th Seat Hiro Yoshimura said. I nodded.

"Alright Squad, I'm sure you've heard about the Menos, so we're gonna split up. Ok. 6th, 7th, and 8th Seats, take this half of the Squad and go to the Northeast part of the Seireitei. Let no Menos enter. Go, now!"

"Yes sir!" they flash-stepped away.

"Alright, you all follow me to the north."

"Yes, sir!" we all ran in the streets of the Seireitei towards the North section of the gate. As we ran, I bumped into Ikkaku and Yumichika's group.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ikkaku demanded.

"Protecting the Seireitei, idiot!" I shouted back.

"Squad 11! Faster!" he shouted at his Squad. They ran faster towards the gates. I rolled my eyes.

"Steady Squad! Lets not be idiots like Squad 11..." when we finally made it, I was astonished at the amount of Gillian there were. Dozens...and this is but a minor section...so that means there must be hundreds surrounding the Seireitei..."3 to a Menos! Attack now!"

"Yes sir!" the next thin I heard was a flurry of release commands. I jumped towards the closest one.

"Fly! Loka Luha!" I wrapped my shikai around a Menos, squeezing until it's head came completely off. These creatures were horribly slow...but together, a freak of nature. I continued attacking the Menos until a squad member came up to me.

"5th Seat Hirosan! Some of the members are gravely injured!"

"Round up 2 more members and bring them to Squad 4. With the assistance of Squad 11, we'll be fine." he nodded.

"Yes sir." he flash-stepped away, and I resumed exterminating as many Menos Grande as possible.

"So..." I heard Ikkaku's voice suddenly, "how many'd you kill?"

"Bout 20." I said simply. I could just feel his smirk.

"Shame. I killed 36."

"You counted?"

"Always." he chuckled before killing another Menos. I glared at him.

"Fucking showoff..." all of a sudden, I was whacked into the gates of the Seireitei. I rubbed my head before attacking the Menos that snuck up on me.

"Cho no doku!" I shouted, my shikai special ability taking place, melting 2 Menos with poison. "Alright." I took a deep breath before turning around, only to be hit into the Rukon streets below. I opened my eyes and struggled to stand. "Damn." when I looked up, my eyes widened. All I saw was a Gillian's foot coming towards me at a quick rate. Then...darkness. I swore I heard someone scream my name.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter one :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Toshiro's POV**

Me and Rangiku took care of the Gillian Menos Grande in the northwest side of the Seireitei, along with members of Squads 3 and 8. I froze dozens of Menos, before shattering them with a single blow.

"Captain, where do you think they all came from?" Rangiku said in a nervous voice. I don't blame her, we've never been attacked by so many Menos at once. Suddenly, one of my Squad members slashed a Menos, killing it swiftly. I was impressed. Mamoko had trained them well. He flash-stepped over to us.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, there are over 50 Menos Grande in the north section gate of the Seireitei! 5th Seat is there, but alot of us are getting wiped out. At this rate, they'll actually get into the Seireitei!" me and Rangiku exchanged looks.

"Thank you. Lets go, Rangiku."

"Yes, Captain." we flash-stepped as fast as we could towards the north section gate. When we finally made it.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Ikkaku and Yumichika flash-stepped over to me, both injured. "Mamoko's surrounded!"

"Mamoko?" I looked around, and surely enough, I discovered her, fighting off as many Menos as possible. Suddenly, she was knocked into the ground.

"Mamoko!" Rangiku called out. I stopped her.

"Stay here and defeat the rest of them along with Squads 10 and 11, I'll help Mamoko!" I began to flash-step towards the Gillian, Hyorinmaru unsheathed, but I was too late. It brought its giant foot down on Mamoko.

"_MAMOKO!_" I screamed. I glared angrily. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" I froze a few Gillian before shattering them. After they faded away, I flash-stepped to Mamoko, whom was unconscious. "Mamoko? Mamoko! Get up!" blood trickled from her head onto my fingers. I lifted her up bridal-style and brought her to Squad 4 clinic. Unohana took her.

"Go, Toshiro. The Seireitei needs you to keep fighting." I sighed. You just don't say 'no' to Unohana...

"Alright."

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

Me, Rangiku, Momo and Izuru walked to Squad 4. All the Gillian were killed, but the reason behind their attack was unknown. I was silent since yesterday.

"You alright, Lil Shiro?" Momo asked me. I growled in frustration. "Well? You gonna answer me or what? _Lil Shiro?_"

"Shut up will ya Bedwetter! I'm fine!" I walked faster, the Lieutenants having trouble keeping up with me.

"Hey! Slow down Captain!" Rangiku told me. She flash-stepped next to me and whispered:

"Mamoko's fine...it's alright." I didn't respond. I was afraid my voice might crack or something...and that's just not something a Captain does. When we finally entered Squad 4 clinics, we were brought to Mamoko's room.

"She has quite a bump on the head, don't be too loud." the Squad 4 member said. We all nodded. We all took a seat around Mamoko's bed, no one saying a word. I heard a tiny squeak from Momo, and saw that she was trying not to cry. I reached forwards and held her hand. Her head and waist were bandaged up, and has few scratches on her face. Her black curly hair fell in her face, and I pushed them away. I hate seeing her in here...the damn girl gets in too much trouble! And...I never seem to be there to protect her...

"Mamoko..." I whispered, fighting back tears, "open your eyes...wake up, Mamoko..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

_I remember laughing...it was a warm fall day...there wasn't a cloud in the sky...we were having a picnic...my dog barking and chasing after a butterfly. I've always loved butterflies. Then, he ran off. Me, Mom, and Dad ran after him...but...what else happened? All of a sudden, shouts, arguments, a gunshot...my father fell to the ground. My dog ran away, and Mom told me to run too. I did, but she didn't follow. She couldn't follow. Another gunshot rang out, and I looked back to see her fall to the ground, the evil man chasing me. I wasn't watching where I was going, and tripped. I tried to get up, but felt myself being kicked. Another gunshot...then darkness._

_Now I'm falling...just falling down. When am I going to reach the bottom? What just happened? Did I die? And I swore I heard someone scream my name...what's going on? I'm so confused..._

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up. I was in a blinding white room, and with me, 4 others. A short boy with white hair, a taller guy with blonde hair, a busty woman with blond hair, and a girl with a tired expression. I snatched my hand quickly away from the white-haired boy, confused and a bit scared. He seemed shocked and a bit hurt at my actions.

"Mamoko? Are you alright?" the blonde boy asked me. I was a bit startled that he knew who I was.

"Who...who are you people? How do you know my name? Where are my parents? How did I get here?"

"Whoa, calm down there Mamoko! You just got hit in the head." the blonde lady told me. I touched my head lightly, and sure enough, it throbbed slightly before the pain dulled. It was then that I noticed they all carried swords. I froze.

"Mamoko, hey, are you ok?" the white-haired boy said, reaching over to touch my hand again. I flinched away.

"No! D-don't touch me! I...I have no idea who you are!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rangiku's POV**

We were all shocked. What's wrong with her?

"Mamoko...you...you're kidding right?" I asked. She didn't respond, just stared with a scared and confused expression. Momo and Izuru exchanged worried glances.

"Mamoko..." Momo started, "you really don't remember who we are?" Mamoko slowly shook her head.

"You don't have to be scared." Izuru told her reassuringly, "We're friends."

"But..." Mamoko looked around, as if searching for someone. "Where are my parents? I want to see my mother and father! And who..." she trailed off, "who was that man?" we all gave her confused looks.

"Man?" Toshiro questioned, finally speaking. "What man?"

"He...was really tall...and he...he had a gun. He ruined our picnic! He...he ruined everything." I blinked. What the heck was she talking about? Man? Gun? Picnic? Toshiro suddenly stood.

"I need to go." then, he left.

"But...Captain!" I called after him. He obviously didn't hear me. Or...he was purposely ignoring me. Most likely the latter.

"That boy is a Captain?" Mamoko questioned. I smiled at her.

"He's _our _Captain, Mamoko."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

The three went on to tell me about some Soul Society thing. I didn't understand a word. What's a Seireitei? What's a Soul Reaper? Who's Gillian? Everything was making my head hurt even more. I stared at them with a blank expression.

"Sorry, but...I don't understand." I stood. "I'm going to go look for my parents." They must be out there somewhere...out of nowhere, the blonde boy appeared in front of me, blocking the doorway. My eyes widened. "H-how...?"

"You aren't going anywhere until you've fully healed." I began to get angry. Who is he to tell me what to do?

"I have to find my parents!" I argued, "I know they're out there somewhere! If I survived that man's attack, they must have too!" the boy's features softened.

"Survived...? You mean, you don't even know...or remember...?" he trailed off. I turned to look at the other two. They're expressions were the same. They pitied me for some reason.

"What? What don't I know?" the younger girl stood.

"Mamoko, you don't understand.. The Soul Society is exactly what it's name suggests. It's a place where souls live..."

"J-just spit it out!" I snapped impatiently at her. I was getting worried and confused.

"You have to understand...you're...a Soul Reaper. You _didn't _survive. You've been...dead...for years now." Everything was silent. I didn't speak, and they didn't speak.

"M-Mamoko?" the boy put his hand on my shoulder and I jerked away.

"D-don't touch me! I-I..." I pushed him out of my way and ran out of the small room into the hallway. I ignored their protests and kept running. Who are they really? Why are they trying to keep me in there? Am I a prisoner? I didn't do anything! How do they know my name? Why do they say I'm dead? I'm fine! I need to find mother and father...I'm so confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I flash-stepped around Squad 4 barracks, searching for Captain Unohana. I found her in the yard, drinking tea.

"Captain Unohana!" I called out to her. She turned and smiled at me.

"Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya." I shook my head.

"I'm afraid that 'good' doesn't quite describe what I'm about to tell you." she stood and nodded, now serious.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked.

"It's about Mamoko. I'm afraid that head injury has inflicted major memory-loss."

"Oh dear...does she remember anything at all?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"All she remembers...is the day she died."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, check. Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Mamoko's POV**

I ran outside and down the street. How do I find my parents in such a big area? I turned a corner and bumped into someone. I fell backwards on my butt.

"Someone's in a hurry." I looked up. A bald guy with a smug look on his face look down on me, a sword resting on his shoulder. Behind him, a feminine guy with feathers on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up. He laughed. I took a step back. What is wrong with these people?

"You're funny, Mamoko!" I punched the man in the nose, earning a laugh from the other guy. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ! ? ! ? !" he shouted, holding his bloody nose. I ran off.

"Leave me alone!" All of a sudden, I got this strange feeling. But it felt...familiar. Suddenly, that same boy appeared in front of me. He was...he was the Captain.

"Mamoko, are you alright?" he asked me. I didn't answer. I studied his face. Sympathy? No. Worry? Some of that...but...theres more. What is it? He held out his hand. "Come with me, to Squad 10. Don't you trust me?" I shook my head.

"Not enough to hold your hand. However...following you is going somewhere...at least I won't be running in circles." he smiled.

"It's a start." we walked through the...Seireitei was it?

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of Squad 10. You, Mamoko, are my 5th Seat." my eyes widened.

"Whats a 5th Seat?"

"That means you're 5th in command. However, since there are no 3rd or 4th position, technically your word is as good as 3rd Seat."

"So you're saying...I'm like...in command, but your word is law compared to mine, which would be more like asking rather than telling."

"Basically."

"So who's your 2nd Seat?"

"That would be Rangiku Matsumoto, my Lieutenant. She was the lady in that room with you."

"The one with a huge boobs?"

"Thats her." we stopped in front of a large gate. Engraved in the top: '10th Division'. "We're here. Want me to show me your room? Loka Luha's already in there."

"Who's Loka Luha?"

"Your zanpakuto?"

"Zan-pack-what?" he chuckled. Why was he chuckling? Does everyone here laugh when people are confused?

"_Zanpakuto._ It's your sword." my eyes widened. Is he saying that I have a sword of my own? Like those other people I saw?

"What does it do?" he smirked.

"_That _you have to find out for yourself." he opened a door. "I'll be waiting in Squad 10 training grounds. Come whenever you're waiting." I nodded and he disappeared.

"Woah...how...?" I shook my head and walked inside. It was cozy, and made a smile appear on my face. Don't really know why...it just...feels right. Like home, almost. I also had that same comforting feeling I had when Captain Hitsugaya appeared. What does it mean? I turned, and on the bed, a sheathed sword. Is that...Loka Luha? Somehow, I knew it was. I felt it. What was it called again?

"Zan...zanpakuto..." I sat and placed it on my lap. The hilt was a dark purple, the guard shaped like a diamond. A butterfly symbol was on either side of the hilt. I smiled. A butterfly...

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

"How did the attack go?"

"Unfortunately, the Menos just weren't enough. The raid was a failure."

"Damn it...anything at all positive?"

"Actually, I _did _hear something that might be of some use."

"Oh?"

"There's a girl whose lost her memory. Got hit just a bit too hard on the head."

"I see...I do believe I could use this to my advantage...what's her name?"

"Mamoko Hirosan."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I trained in Squad 10 training ground as I waited for Mamoko. I stabbed and slashed the wooden dummy, thinking. How do I get Mamoko back to normal? She seems so confused about everything...I wonder if they told her that she's-that _we're-_dead. It must be pretty weird for her.

"Excuse me...Captain?" at first, I didn't know who was talking to me. I turned.

"Hello Mamoko." she _never _calls me by my title. "I wanted to ask, if you have any other questions." she sat down under a cherry blossom tree.

"I want to know where my parents are." she responded stubbornly. She was the same old Mamoko. I smiled lightly, but it soon disappeared at the sight of her hopeful, desperate expression. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Let me explain. The Rukon District is where souls rest. There are 360 districts. 80 in the west, east, north, and south. It would take months before we search all the sections. Also, there _is _a possibility that they have died again, being reborn in the World of the Living."

"So you're saying that my parents could've died AGAIN?" I nodded.

"I'm afraid that is the cold truth."

"B-but...I have to find them...I swore I would..." I tried to put a hand o her shoulder, but she jumped back. "You're lying to me!" I was hurt. It hurt so much to know that I loved her...and she no longer loved me back. "My parents are out there somewhere! I know they are! I-I..." she turned and ran again. Izuru, Momo, and Rangiku flash-stepped in front of her.

"It's about time we found you!" Rangiku said, hand on her hips. "You really need to stop running off!" Mamoko took a step back.

"Why won't you people just leave me the hell alone?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mamoko! Mamoko calm down!" I shouted. Her spiritual pressure increased suddenly. If she keeps this up, it's possible she could cause even more injuries to herself and us. She kept backing away from us.

"I don't know who you are! Why are you trying to keep me here? Who are you really?" she shouted.

"We told you!" Izuru shouted, "We're your friends!"

"You're lying!" she ran off, and suddenly, her spiritual pressure vanished, making up collapse. Rangiku ran over to me, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Captain?" she asked. I nodded.

"Find her, she could get hurt." the 3 nodded.

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I ran quickly towards my room. Once, I ran so quickly it seems as if I almost teleported from one area to another. I finally made it to my room, shutting and locking the door.

"What do I do...?" I mumbled to myself. "I can't stay here...I have to find my parents..."

"All alone are we?" I jumped and turned around, hands up in a defensive position." A guy stepped out of the shadows, a smug look on his face. His hair was blood red, and was in a long pony-tail. His bangs drooped over his forest green eyes. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of a white coat. However, the one thing I couldn't stop looking at, was the row of canine teeth around his neck like a collar.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"Me? Name's Kujiro."

"What do you want?" he laughed.

"It's not what _I _want. It's what _you _want. I was sent to rescue you." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Rescue?"

"Listen, between you and me, these Soul Reapers don't wanna help you. Technically, you're their prisoner. Ain't that a bummer?"

"So...they lied to me?"

"'Fraid so. What's your name anyway?"

"Mamoko...Hirosan." he nodded.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. C'mon, lets blow this joint." All of a sudden, the wall of my room seemed to rip apart, forming something like a black hole...or a portal...

"Wh-what is it?" he rolled his eyes.

"Called a garganta. Helps people like me get from places like here to Las Noches." I was getting confused.

"People...like you?"

"Arrancars. Sheesh, where have you been?"

"I-I don't know." he nodded.

"Fair answer. Now, let me ask you somethin'. D'you wanna come with me, or d'you wanna stay? Honestly, you'll have a better chance of getting what you want by comin ' with me than stayin' in this dump. But, you know, choice is yours." I didn't answer immediately. Who do I trust? These Soul Reaper people are trying to keep me locked up in that room, and saying that I can't find my parents...but this...Arrancar, is saying that he can help me...and he's giving me a choice. So...he must be the better choice, right? I nodded.

"Alright. I'll come with you. But, can I...bring this?" I grabbed...Loka Luha, was it? He shrugged.

"Whatever you want. Just hurry it up will ya? Soul Reapers don't like...people like me." I nodded.

"Alright, lets go then."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

Me, Rangiku, Momo and Izuru ran all around the Seireitei, searching for Mamoko.

"Where could she be?" All of a sudden, a hell butterfly flew in front of our faces, stopping our search.

_"To all Squads, especially 10! An arrancar has been detected somewhere in Squad 10 barracks! Find and execute him immediately!"_

the hell butterfly flew off. Arrancar? I thought we had finished the whole arrancar problem! We all flash-stepped back to Squad 10, where members where running around crazily, no idea what to do. A member ran up to me.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Where's 5th Seat Hirosan? The Squad's a mess without her leading us into battle! We have no idea whats going on! Before I could give instructions, yet another hell butterfly interrupted me.

_"To all Squads, the arrancar has disappeared from our radar. The threat is no longer in the Seireitei. I repeat, the arrancar is no longer in the Seireitei."_

How could this be? I looked around, and everyone was slowly calming down. I felt an uneasy sensation at the pit of my stomach. What did the arrancar want that was so easy to achieve in such a short time?

"Toshiro," Momo said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "do you think...the arrancar...wanted Mamoko?" my eyes widened and I turned to face her.

"You think it could've wanted Mamoko?"

"In her state, she'd probably believe anything an arrancar tells her, if they tell her nice enough."

"You mean fake enough." Rangiku corrected, crossing her arms. Izuru looked up towards the area where the Squad's rooms where.

"If thats the case...check her room." we all flash-stepped to Mamoko's room. The door was locked.

"Hado #31, Shakkaho." Izuru said, preforming a small Hado blast. The door exploded, and we walked into her room. It was empty. "Dammit!" Izuru shouted angrily. Momo gasped.

"Whats wrong Momo?" Rangiku asked.

"Her zanpakuto is gone. I'm afraid I was right. She has left the Seireitei...of her own free will."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

Me and Kujiro walked through the garganta.

"Where are we going again?"

"Las Noches. It's a humongous palace in Hueco Mundo. It's run by the king, Yoshidaime Senkuji. He took over after the Soul Reapers destroyed the Espada. In fact, only 2 of the 10 survived."

"That's horrible..." why would they want to kill such nice people? "Whats Espada?"

"The Espada are the strongest of all the arrancars. In fact, they're so high and mighty, they could spit on me and get away with it." I smiled at that. "Hey, you should smile more often, Mamoko. It suits you better than that ridiculous expression you always have on. It makes you look weak and scared."

"I'm not weak! Just...a bit confused, is all." he shrugged.

"Whatever. Ah...here we are." We walked out of the garganta into a large throne room. On the throne, a man with short, dark purple hair. He was tall, with large muscles and clothes similar to Kujiro. He had a crow on his head, but when I took a closer look, I saw it was also made of bones. "Sir, I brought the girl you were told about." He stood, a twisted smile on his face.

"How nice to meet you, Miss Hirosan. My name is Yoshidaime Senkuji, the new King of Hueco Mundo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Toshiro's POV**

"How do you know she willingly left?" I questioned.

"Outside, Mamoko didn't have her zanpakuto with her." Momo explained. "So that means she left it here, and the locked door told us she came here when she left us. Also, if the arrancar was planning on kidnapping her-"

"He wouldn't have let her bring her weapon." I finished. She nodded.

"Exactly."

"Alright, so we know she's gone," Izuru interrupted, "now how the hell do we get her back?" Rangiku sighed.

"They probably took her because they know she's vulnerable. Right now, she's safe. They don't want her to think they're the true enemy." I nodded.

"Then we all better pray that she doesn't do anything stupid until we find a way to get to Las Noches." Izuru sighed.

"Yeah right, this is Mamoko we're talking about."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I was a bit scared of Yoshidaime. I don't know why...he just had this...intimidating aura to him. He came down and put a hand on my shoulder. Chills ran down my spine.

"Come, Miss Hirosan, take a walk with me." he looked back at Kujiro. "Thank you _so _much for bringing this girl here, Kujiro. She has much to learn." he nodded.

"Your welcome, King Senkuji." the King brought me down a hallway.

"I heard you were looking for your parents."

"H-how did you know that?" he laughed.

"I'm a King! I know many, many things."

"So...can you help me find my parents?" he nodded.

"I can."

"Oh really? Thank you so-"

"However, I need your help first." I furrowed my eyebrows. What could he possibly want from me? But I'll do it. He's gonna help me after all.

"Oh...ok. What do you need?"

"You see, those bad, bad Soul Reapers have done very mean things to my friends, the Espada." I rolled my eyes.

"I may be short, but I'm not a kid, Your Majesty. You don't need to sugar-coat things on my behalf." he chuckled.

"My apologies, Miss Hirosan. As I was saying, The Soul Reapers have killed 8 very close friends of mine, including the ex-King of Hueco Mundo, Barragan Louisenbairn. I need you to help me seek revenge." my eyes widened.

"I'm sorry...but I don't see how I can help...I don't...understand much of anything." He stopped and smiled.

"Thats what these two are for." all of a sudden, 2 people stepped out of the shadow. A man a woman. The woman had huge boobs and blond hair. Her jacket ended right below her boobs up to her nose. The man had blue hair, and canine jaws on the left side of his face. He had a hole in his stomach. My eyes widened even more. "Don't be afraid, these are the remaining Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Tier Harribel." Grimmjow looked bored and Tier looked aggravated. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"It's..._you._" I noticed Yoshidaime shaking his head, and Tier stopped glaring at me.

"Is there...something wrong?" she looked away.

"Sorry. I thought you were...somebody else." I cocked my head to the side. What was the purpose of them being here?

"Tier and Grimmjow are going to tell you about everything the Soul Reapers have done to harm Hueco Mundo and it's inhabitants." Yoshidaime said, as if reading my mind. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"We are?"

"You are." he replied in a cold, hard tone. Grimmjow growled quietly before turning and walking away, followed by Tier. He looked back at me.

"Well? You comin' or what?" I ran to catch up with the Espada's. They were both tall and quite dangerous, making me a bit uncomfortable.

"So, what do Soul Reapers do that's so bad?" Grimmjow snorted.

"They kill people like us. They're ruthless, cold-hearted. Blah, blah, blah." Tier rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such an idiot, Grimmjow." she looked at me. "Listen, we are arrancar. A type of hollow. Hollows are known to eat souls. However, we need to do so in order to survive. Circle of life. You got that?" I nodded. "Good. Soul Reapers kill us to keep us from eating souls. They're trying to wipe the entire race from the planet. About a year and a half ago, we were tricked by a Soul Reaper named Sosuke Aizen. He is responsible for getting more of our kind killed."

"And then there's the bastard Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow said with hatred.

"Who?"

"He almost killed me, but luckily I survived, even after a blow from Nnoitra. Another bastard..." Tier rolled her eyes again.

"So basically, they're murderers. Enough said. In fact, King Senkuji was related to one of them. His uncle was the ex-King Barragan Luisenbairn. That's why he is the king now. He's strong and highly respected." I nodded.

"Seems like..."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto, I have a favor to ask of you." he looked up from his paperwork at me.

"What is it, Captain Hitsugaya?" I took a deep breath.

"One of my seated members, Mamoko Hirosan, has been taken to Hueco Mundo by the arrancar that had breached the Seireitei earlier."

"And I assume you are asking me to allow you to go and rescue her?" I nodded.

"Yes, I am." the old man sighed.

"My answer is no." w-what?

"B-but Captain-Commander!" he slowly stood, as if challenging me to object.

"I shall not let my Captain risk his own life for someone of lower rank. If you are to die, there is no one of equal power to replace you as Captain of the 10th Division." I looked down, angry. However, I knew it was best if I did not talk back to the Captain-Commander. Damn it! I nodded once and left his office. Rangiku waited for me outside.

"Well?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to find another way to Hueco Mundo."

"How?" I looked up at her.

"Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

><p><strong>How ya like it so far? Review and tell me!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Mamoko's POV**

Kujiro brought me to my room.

"Well, here's where you sleep and all that. Try not to wander too much ya hear? Las Noches is huge. You'd get lost 5 minutes after exploring. So just stay here, got it? If ya need anythin', there's a button on the door. Press it once, and I'll come get ya. Alright?" I nodded.

"Ok, thank you."

"No problem. See ya round, Mamoko." he walked away. I closed the door to my room and looked around. It was huge! I smiled to myself.

"I think I'm gonna like it here..." I jumped on the bed, it was soft and had at least 10 different pillows. There was a bathroom connected to my room, so I decided to take a shower. After my shower, I noticed some clothing on a chair. It consisted of white pants and a jacket similar to Kujiro's. There was a letter attached to it.

_Hey Mamoko, here are some change of clothes so you don't have to wear that same ratty old uniform. Sorry if ya don't like, it's the only thing we got right now. Well...see ya round. ~Kujiro._

I put on the pants and jacket, but they were too big. I sighed heavily. I decided to rip the sleeves off-they were covering my hands-and rip part of the bottom off. I groaned when I realized I ripped too much, and part of my stomach showed. I shrugged and used the remaining pieces as a belt to keep the pants up.

"Ugh...I feel like a bum." I put my hair up and plopped down on my bed for a good night's sleep. However, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I kept getting these strange feelings. Should I really be here? Who's really telling the truth? Should I have thought about it before actually making a decision I probably can't take back? I sat up. What am I thinking? Of course I made the right decision! I'm helping them defeat the bad guy, they're helping me find my parents. It's a win-win! Right? I sighed and walked over to the table where my sword lay. It's strange...but when I'm near it, I feel...a positive energy. Like...a some sort of power radiating from it. What could it be?

"What is this...feeling?" I grabbed the sword, and suddenly, one word flashed through my head.

_Fly._

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Momo asked skeptically. Toshiro turned to face her.

"Listen Momo, you don't have to do this. But I _am._ I _will _save Mamoko, no matter what consequences may come because of it." I looked at her.

"I don't think I'd want you to come anyway."

"She's my best friend too, Izuru!"

_/*/*/Flashback/*/*/_

_Me, Momo and Mamoko stood in triangle formation. We've never trained in a free-for-all before, so we decided to experiment._

_"You ready, ladies?" I asked, a smirk on my face. Mamoko rolled her eyes._

_"You're so full of yourself, Izuru." Momo laughed._

_"Honestly, do you really think you're _that _much of a challenge?"_

_"As a matter of fact...I do." Mamoko smirked._

_"Then lets get started then." she lunged at me, and I blocked easily. I pushed her back, then turned to block Momo's blow. Momo then jumped back, as to avoid getting hit by Mamoko._

_"Hey!"_

_"Don't let your guard down!" she shouted. I tried to swing at Mamoko, but she ducked and leaped to the side. Momo lunged at me, and I blocked each of her attacks. This went on for a while, but then, we all came at each other._

_"HYAH!"_

**_CLANG!_**

_We all met up in the middle, all our zanpakuto's tangled with each other. Sparks flew from where all three touched. Then, we all spun clockwise, hold our swords to someone else's neck. Mamoko's to me, mine to Momo, Momo's to Mamoko. Suddenly, Momo started laughing, causing us all to join in. We dropped our swords and came in for one of our more random group hugs._

_"I love you guys!" Mamoko said laughing. They're my best friends..._

_/*/*/End Flashback/*/*/_

That was one of the most memorable memories I shared with them...I'd never let any of them get hurt. But somehow, danger always seems to sneak past me...and attack them. I clenched my fist. Momo put a hand on my forearm, causing me to relax.

"You ok, Izuru?"

"Yeah. Lets just go." Toshiro nodded. We walked up to the gate to the World of the Living. The guards stopped us.

"Business?"

"We have a job in the World of the Living." Toshiro lied, keeping a straight face like he always does.

"All of you?" he questioned. Toshiro took a menacing step forward, and the guards froze.

"Are you questioning me?" the guard shook his head.

"N-n-no! Of course not! We'll open the gate for you! Won't we?" he looked at the other guard for backup, who nodded quickly.

"R-right this way, Captain Hitsugaya!" they opened the door, and we passed through the portal. We ended up undoubtedly in front of Urahara's Shop. Ururu, whom was sweeping the front of the shop, came to welcome us.

"How may I help you?" she asked, as if we were regular customers.

"We need to speak with Urahara." she nodded.

"Right this way."


	8. Chapter 8

I stepped out into the hallway, Loka Luha in hand. I pressed the button a few minutes ago, but Kujiro hasn't shown up. Oh well, I guess I could find my way outside myself. I tip-toed down the winding hallway, trying not to wake up any arrancars. All of a sudden, I heard talking.

"You failed _again?_" I recognized the voice as Yoshidaime's. He seemed upset. I opened the door silently. Just enough to see without being seen. He was yelling at a man with green shaggy hair, most likely an arrancar.

"I apologize, Your Majesty, but the Menos just aren't enough to penetrate the forces of the Seireitei. Using them to seek your revenge is the sheer definition of impossible." Yoshidaime stood angrily, slowly taking out his sword. The man froze in fear.

"Do you even _know _who I _am?_" he growled. "I am _King _Yoshidaime Senkuji! If I give you an assignment, and you fail _twice, _the punishment is _death._" the man took a step back.

"Y-Your Majesty, I beg of you!" he pleaded. Quick as a flash, he was stabbed in the stomach by Yoshidaime. My eyes widened as the poor man's blood spilled on the floor. I took a step back, covering my mouth with my free hand. I turned and squeaked in surprise as I came face to face with a cross Kujiro. We heard footsteps and he pulled me around a corner into a dark hallway, his hand on my mouth. I felt my heart about to beat out of my chest as Yoshidaime strode past our dark hiding spot, a pissed expression on his face. After his footsteps faded, Kujiro removed his hand and turned me around.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" he whisper-yelled. "Didn't I tell ya to stay in your room? I was lookin' everywhere for ya!" I looked down, ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry...I couldn't sleep...I wanted to train. When you didn't come, I thought you were sleeping." he rolled his eyes.

"I was on the other side of the palace, of course it's gonna take me a few minutes to get to ya. C'mon, lets get ya back to your room. You can train tomorrow. Alright?"I nodded.

"Yeah...sorry."

"Stop apologizin'." when he brought me back to my room, he said:

"Listen, Mamoko, don't even think about anythin' you just saw."

"B-but..." he gave me a cold look, and I stopped.

"Mito was an idiot, he knew the consequences, and he failed. It was his own fault. Listen, Yoshidaime Senkuji is a good guy, but he's very hard on his subordinates and all that, don't even worry yourself with it, cause it ain't important. Night Mamoko." he walked away.

"G-goodnight..." I closed the door softly. I placed Loka Luha on the table. Wait...how did I remember the name of my sword? It almost as if...it came naturally. Also, I couldn't get the image of Yoshidaime killing that man out of my head...it was sickening. I feel as if...I made the wrong decision...as if I doomed myself as well as others...but...I couldn't have! He's so nice to me! Kujiro was nice to me as well! But...if I remember correctly...those 4 Soul Reapers were kind to me as well...ugh! I hate not knowing anything! In a sudden burst of spasmodic rage, I threw a chair at the wall, breaking the chair and cracking the wall. My eyes widened..._I was never that strong before..._what the hell...what the hell am I?

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"Now, Toshiro, what could be so important that I had to be waken from my nap?" Urahara asked lazily.

"That's _Captain Hitsugaya _to _you_ Kisuke." I snapped. "And we need you to create a garganta for us." he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Now, what d'you need a garganta for?"

"Mamoko's been taken to Hueco Mundo." Izuru told him. "We need to get her back."

"Mamoko? _Kidnapped? _Excuse me for saying this, but she just doesn't seem like the type to get herself kidnapped." Rangiku sighed.

"Unfortunately, we never said anything about a kidnapping."

"Are you trying to say...?" he trailed off. Momo nodded.

"Yes. Mamoko chose to go, it wasn't by force." I stood.

"Kisuke, please, you have to help us. Mamoko could be in trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

_*~*~*Dreamland*~*~*_

_I sat in my living room with my parents. It was my birthday. They brought out the cake, and I smiled._

_"Make a wish, my Little Mamoko." Dad told me. I smiled. I wish...I wish nothing would ever break up my happy family. I blew out the candles. Mom clapped and took out her camera. The flash was so bright, I had to close my eyes. I rubbed them and opened my eyes. I was no longer in the living room. Hell, I don't think I was in the month of April at all!_

_"Potato salad?" _

_"Huh?" I turned to face my mother. She held out the potato salad bowl._

_"Potato salad. Want some?" I shook my head._

_"I want some!" Dad said greedily. I smiled. I turned to face my dog, whom was chasing a butterfly. I froze. Is this...? My dog ran off, followed by my parents._

_"Come back Shi-Shi!" the called out to her._

_"No! Come back!" I screamed after them, knowing how this is going to turn out. I got up and chased them, but froze after hearing gunshots ring out. A man stood in front of me, an evil expression on his face. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears, but I kept hearing the gunshots echo in my head. When I opened my eyes again, it was nighttime. I wasn't at home...or in the park. Where was I? It feels so familiar...in front of me, an ice flower formed in my hand. Also, 3 words echoed in my ears from the person next to me._

_"I love you."_

I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up in my bed, confused. What was that dream about? I slowly stood and walked over to where Loka Luha rested. I still felt the same strange energy radiating from it. I focused on the sword. I remember the single word flashing through my head last night. Fly. What does it mean? I pressed the button on the wall, and sat on the bed, waiting for Kujiro. I remembered last night. The murder...it shuddered. I definitely do not want to get on Yoshidaime's bad side.

"Mornin' Mamoko!" Kujiro said cheerily as he poked his head into the room. I smiled at him.

"Good morning. I wish to train...please." he nodded.

"Sure thing. But..." he walked into the room, holding a tray of food. "Don'cha wanna eat first?" I nodded.

"A-alright...I'm kinda hungry." he grinned.

"Good." I took Loka Luha off the table and he set the tray down on the table. "We got some tea and some eggs and stuff. So...enjoy and all that." I sat down at the table.

"You don't want any?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?"

"I dono...I guess...cause you're my friend." he smirked, then sat down.

"Sure, I'll have an egg or two." after we ate, brought me down the hallway towards where he trains.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity anymore.

"Hm?"

"How many people has King Senkuji...killed?" he stiffened.

"I thought I told ya not to think about it." I looked down.

"Sorry...I'm just...curious." he sighed.

"To answer your question, he killed enough people to show others that he ain't to be messed around with."

"Oh..." ok, so he's killed people...WHAT? Why am I getting the feeling that I _reaaaally _shouldn't be here? Because it's run by a murderer that why! He opened a door.

"I prefer to train outside, hope ya like the sun...or light in general."

"Actually, I prefer the night, but it'll do." woah...where'd _that _come from? I've never trained a day in my life! He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, lets see what ya got."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"Be sure to focus your spiritual pressure only on the path you're meant to create. If you don't, you could fall through and...well, no saving Mamoko." Urahara said after making the garganta. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Urahara, please refrain from making such idiotic statements." Urahara waved off the comment.

"Just be careful, because what I said is absolutely true. Fall down, and you will die." I walked forward.

"That's not something I'm worried about. We're all spiritually able to create a safe path for ourselves." he shrugged.

"If you say so."

"Can we go already?" Momo outbursted impatiently. Izuru sighed.

"Calm down, Momo. We'll get her." I nodded once at Urahara.

"Thank you Kisuke." Then, I walked into the garganta. "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I was taking in ragged breaths and I was working up a sweat. Kujiro, on the other hand, was smirking, and probably hasn't even begun sweating yet.

"C'mon Mamoko! Done already?" I smirked as well.

"Not exactly...I have one more trick up my sleeve." What the hell am I saying? What trick do I possibly have? I can hardly keep myself from not getting killed!

"Oh?" I stood up straight. What am I doing? My actions are coming so smoothly...so naturally...I raised Loka Luha.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" a power flowed through my body to my finger tips. My sword glowed a deep purple before stretching out into a long whip. Suddenly, it spurted spikes, lunging itself at a shocked Kujiro. He leaped to the side, both astonished and impressed. My eyes widened. What did I just do? Kujiro smirked.

"Impressive, Mamoko. Well, I gotta do somethin' real quick. Stay here til I get back." I nodded.

"Ok...this is real cool don't you think?" he walked away, nodding.

"Yea...cool..." I cocked my head to the side. What's wrong with him?

* * *

><p><strong>:D hope you guys are liking it so far :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Mamoko's POV**

Once again, my curiosity got the better of me and I walked around the palace. As I walked, I played with the hilt of Loka Luha, thinking. What was that attack I just did? Can I do it again? What's Kujiro up to? My mind filled with questions, and no one to answer them. I heard talking. I recognized the voices as Kujiro's and Yoshidaime's.

"She's beginnin' to remember, Your Majesty."

"Remember what?"

"Who she really is."

"My, my...this is a problem." what? What's a problem? What does he mean by 'Who I really am'? "How can you tell?"

"She has successfully demonstrated the abilities of her zanpakuto. She's gettin' strong enough to finally be of our use, but is also rememberin' enough to know that she is a Soul Reaper." my eyes widened...I'm...a Soul Reaper? They're using me? What is it? What do I have to remember? What do I have to do to get out of here? I began sprinting down the hallway, teas forming in my eyes. They were right! I was wrong! I shouldn't be here! I need to get back to the Seireitei. What do I have to do to survive? Cause at this rate...I don't know what to do.

_"You need to remember."_

I froze. I swiftly turned around.

"Who said that?" I whispered into the darkness. It's hard to see. Slowly, I turned around and continued running, searching for some door..._any _door that can get me out of this damn hallway!

_"Remember me..."_

"Leave me alone!" I shouted out in fear, running faster.

_"You know who I am! What is my name?"_

I stopped. I know who that is...suddenly mental pictures of the past flew in my mind.

_Me...becoming a 5th Seat..._

_Me...saving my Captain..._

_Me...kissing my Captain..._

_Me...Fighting the enemy_

_Me...losing my zanpakuto..._

_Me...fighting to get it back..._

_Me...discovering my new power..._

_Me...getting my heartbroken..._

_Me...kissing another person..._

_Me...defeating the enemy once and for all..._

_Me...rejoining my Captain..._

_Me...fighting off Menos..._

_Me...losing my memory..._

But now...I remember...I remember what happened...I remember who my friends and enemies are...and most importantly...

I know who I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

We emerged from the garganta in Hueco Mundo, right in front of the palace of Las Noches.

"Remember guys, we only have 5 hours before Kisuke has to close the garganta. We have to move fast." I flash-stepped forward, followed by Rangiku, Izuru, and Momo. After a few minutes, we made it to the wall of the palace.

"Which way should we go?" Rangiku asked. Momo pointed to the left.

"Lets go this way..." I sighed.

"Might as well." we all flash-stepped to the left. Don't worry Mamoko...we're almost there...

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I finally found a door, but when I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I-It can't be..." I was back in the training room. And waiting for me, Kujiro. He was smirking.

"Where'd ya go, Mamoko?"

"I...I wanted to take a walk."

"Aren't you the curious one." he walked closer, and I tensed up. "One more question."

"Y-yes?" he backed me up against the wall. His grin stretched wider.

"Did ya really think you could escape this place?" my eyes widened. How did he...? I ducked under his arm and quickly ran to the other side of the room. What was it called again...? Flash-step... "Impressive. What else do ya know?" I unsheathed Loka Luha.

"I know you're using me. I know you never planned on helping me find my parents. I should've known it was too good to be true. But I guess that's my fault." he sighed, now frowning.

"You're an idiot." Idiot...I remember someone calling me idiot all the time...

_***Flashback***_

_"Idiot!" _

_"Well, _excuse _me! That was my first hollow!"_

_"You should've known not to get that close you idiot!"_

_"Will you quit calling me an idiot?"_

_"You deserve to be called an idiot, idiot!"_

_-years later-_

_"Y-you..."_

_"You're lucky I was here to save you."_

_"Mamoko...you're bleeding!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, get outta here already!"_

_"You'd think I'd actually leave you surrounded my hundreds of hollow? I don't think so."_

_"Yeah, well you're more hurt than I am, so get the hell out of here!"_

_"You idiot..."_

_***End Flashback***_

Izuru...I smiled. I'm glad I remember him...my best friend. Then, I remembered Kujiro. My smile dropped, and I tightened my grip on my zanpakuto.

"I believe you are the idiot. I'm getting out of here, and you will not stop me." he scratched his head.

"Aw, c'mon, Mamoko. I don't wanna have'ta kill ya." I grit my teeth.

"Don't worry about that, arrancar. I don't plan on dying today."


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't do this to yourself, Mamoko." Kujiro kept trying to talk me out of fighting. I glared at the person I thought was my friend.

"I believe you misheard me. I remember what you are. I remember who I am. I am a Soul Reaper, and you, arrancar, are my enemy." he glared at me, obviously angry at what I said. Angry, because he knows that he isn't going to get me back on his side.

"I don't think ya understand." he told me. "Even if ya _do _defeat me, there's always the Espada." he chuckled. "And if you somehow get past them...you'll die by the hands of His Majesty Yoshidaime Senkuji." my gripped tightened as images of the murder flashed through my mind. A burst of confidence exploded inside of me.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill all 4 of you." he laughed at me.

"Can't ya hear me? If you decide to fight us, you're dead! There ain't no way a kid like you can kill us! Just give up already!" I shook my head.

"I'm not a child. I am 5th Seat Mamoko Hirosan of Squad 10. I am the only person in my squad besides my Captain that has achieved bankai. I am also skilled in kido and hand to hand combat. Maybe you shouldn't think so lightly of me, arrancar." I paused for a second to smirk at his astonished expression. "Also, even if I wasn't...there would still be no way I'd go back to that damn room as your prisoner. Soul Reapers don't repeat our mistakes...we learn from them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

We ran beside the walls of Las Noches, looking endlessly for an entrance. Izuru skid to a stop.

"We're wasting too much time!" he faced the wall. "Hado #33, Sokatsui!" a blue blast exploded from the palm of his hand, burrowing into the wall, creating a passage into the palace. Momo smiled at him.

"Good work, Izuru!" I nodded in agreement.

"C'mon." we ran into Las Noches. I focused as hard as I could, trying to detect any sign of Mamoko's spiritual pressure.

"How are we supposed to find Mamoko?" Rangiku questioned, "this place is huge!"

"Just keep searching for her spiritual pressure, she must be close."

"This place is humongous..." Momo said to no one in particular. We ran into a chamber with 2 different passageways. I thought for a second.

"Izuru, Momo, you two take the path on the right. Me and Rangiku will take the path on the left." they all nodded.

"You guys be careful." Momo warned. Rangiku gave her a reassuring smile and wink.

"I will if you will, Momo." she smiled back. I smiled briefly at the scene, and I noticed Izuru doing the same.

"Alright, lets go."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I tried flash-step again, and it worked! Metal clashed with metal, and my eyes widened in surprise. I didn't even see him take out his sword...Kujiro looked down on me with a disapproving frown.

"Alright, I know who _you _are. But do ya know who _I _am? I'm Kujiro Masuoji, Privaron Espada #104. You have no chance." Some sort of negative energy radiated off of him, then just burst out all at once, sending me flying back. That was...his spiritual pressure. I stood up, holding my sword protectively in front of me as he walked towards me. "Excuse me, I bet ya don't even know what Privaron Espada are. You see, back when Barragan Luisenbairn was King, _I _was Espada number 4." my eyes widened. "But that changed when Aizen came, creatin' his own Espada. I was demoted to a 3 digit number. However," his grin grew, showing off sharp canine teeth. "I'm still at Espada level."

"You used to be...an Espada...?" he chuckled.

"So how'a bout it, Mamoko? Ya still think you can beat me?" I felt my spiritual pressure increase. He raised an eyebrow in an amused fashion.

"I don't _think _I will beat you, Kujiro...I _know _I can!" I flash-stepped forward, adrenalin running through my veins. All of a sudden, a burst of energy pushed me back. I was slammed into the wall, and I fell onto the ground on all fours, wind knocked out of me. I looked up, breathing deeply. My eyes widened.

"Now, Miss Hirosan, what exactly are you trying to accomplish by running away?" _Yoshidaime..._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"King Senkuji!" Kujiro exclaimed, kneeling in respect. He looked up and glared at me. Yoshidaime smiled. I glared. He's trying to play me...

"Now, Miss Hirosan, I don't appreciate it when my guests leave without a proper farewell." he took a step forward, I took a step back. "Come, lets go back to your _oh so lonely _room, shall we?"

"No." his smile dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll have to kill me first." he glared at me, and for the first time, I saw the real Yoshidaime Senkuji. Cold...ruthless...arrogant.

"That can be arranged, Miss Hirosan. However, do you _honestly _think you stand a chance?" all of a sudden, he disappeared and reappeared in front of me, and he slashed my stomach with his sword as I tried to jump back. He lunged at me, crazy in his eyes, and I jumped to the side. He flash-stepped behind me and cut my arm. I flash-stepped behind him, swinging at his head, but he ducked then counter-attacked the following overhead attack I attempted. He grinned. "I knew you were a good choice." I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" he laughed, and pushed me away. I gasped in surprise as Kujiro wrapped his arm around my neck, and used his free hand to pin mine behind my back.

"Did'ja forget about me already?" he jeered. I tightened my grip on Loka Luha, not wanting to drop it. Damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I ran through Las Noches, Rangiku by my side. All of a sudden, a voice stopped us.

"I knew you'd come for her." me and Rangiku turned swiftly, pulling out our zanpakuto in the process. My eyes widened. Tier Harribel stood before us, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Tier Harribel...Espada #3." I felt Rangiku's spiritual pressure increase beside me. "Calm down, Rangiku." I whispered. She did.

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

"How did you know we were coming?" Rangiku questioned.

"It's quite obvious that he cares a great deal for this girl. It was during the battle of Fake Karakura Town, his spiritual pressure wavered a great deal when she arrived."

"Please, Harribel, we aren't here to fight." I told her. She eyed Hyorinmaru and Haineko.

"Then why take out your zanpakuto?"

"Because unfortunately, you're a threat." Rangiku took a step forward.

"Listen, all we want is Mamoko, we aren't trying to start a whole big thing. So why don't you just let us go by?" Tier shook her head.

"Why should I? My fraccion is _dead _because of you forsaken Soul Reapers. Besides, it would be against my orders from the King." I gave her a questioning look.

"King?"

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

"We have to move faster!" I said impatiently. I heard Momo struggling behind me.

"Wait Izuru, I can't keep up! Izuru! Wa-" she cut off. I heard a thump, and I turned to see Momo on her hands and knees, a gash in her side.

"Momo!" I kneeled next to her. "Momo, what happened?" she was breathing deeply. I lifted her up bridal style.

"It's about time you damn Soul Reapers showed up. I was getting bored." I froze. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He had blue hair and a hollow hole in his stomach. Who is he? He wasn't at the battle in Karakura Town...Momo's grip tightened on my uniform.

"We need to get out of here..." she whispered.

"No...I think you should stay." the arrancar grinned, walking towards us. I took a few steps back.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"Why don't ya tell me who you are first?" I put down Momo.

"Stay back." I told her. I looked back at the arrancar. "My name is Lieutenant Izuru Kira of Squad 3." I announced. He smirked.

"Pretty impressive." he admitted. "My name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Sexta Espada. One of the 2 remaining Espada." he pulled out his zanpakuto. "And I'm gonna kick your ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"Lemme go dammit!" I shouted, struggling against Kujiro's grip. There was no way I could break free, he was just too strong.

"I think I'll be generous." Yoshidaime said, "I'll give you just _one _last chance. Come help the arrancars destroy the Soul Reapers. Or die."

"_Never._" I spat. He sighed.

"You're such a pain." all of a sudden, he disappeared and reappeared in front of me. A sudden pain exploded in my stomach, then another, then another. I coughed up blood, and I couldn't find the energy to struggle anymore. It was so fast. I hardly saw him stabbing me. No...I finally remembered...I finally understood...I don't want to die...

_***Flashback***_

_"Look at that one!"_

_"Pretty colors..." Me, Toshiro, Rangiku, Izuru and Momo lay on the roofs of Squad 3. It was the best place to watch the celebratory fireworks. My fingers were entwined with Toshiro's and I listened to Rangiku and Momo "oo" and "ah" at all the pretty colors._

_"You know guys,_" _Izuru said suddenly, "Imagine I _every _night being like this one." I smiled. Laying down with my best friends. Watching the fireworks with the one I love. The night calm and beautiful..._

_"I think I could live with that."_

***End Flashback***

I have too much to live for. Kujiro's grip loosened, and I fell to the ground. The only thing keeping me from laying face-down on the floor was Loka Luha. My eyes widened. I forgot about my zanpakuto! Kujiro and Yoshidaime began to walk away.

"Enjoy your last few breaths." Yoshidaime said cruelly. I gathered as much energy I could to stand, the duo turned and watching in both surprise and amusement.

"I'm not going down without a fight...you see...you learn a few things from Ikkaku."

_***Flashback***_

_I was training with Ikkaku because both Momo and Izuru were busy. I got a lucky shot and managed to slash Ikkaku in the chest lightly. I smirked._

_"Lucky shot!"_

_"Get over yourself, Ikkaku."_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

_"You give up yet?" he snorted._

_"I think your Squad and mine have different tactics. You see, even when we train, we don't just _give up._ When a Squad 11 member fights, you only lose when you're dead."_

_***End Flashback***_

"I'll stop fighting...when I'm dead!" their eyes widened as I lifted my zanpakuto.

"Fly, Loka Luha!"


	13. Chapter 13

Loka Luha shot out of it's release form, almost immediately in shikai. The blade launched quickly towards Yoshidaime and Kujiro. Yoshidaime flash-stepped to the side, and Kujiro jumped to the other side, earning a small slash on his cheek. He wiped away blood and glared at me.

"Damn you..." I snapped Loka Luha towards him, and he used his sword to block. Loka Luha wrapped around his sword, and I tugged hard, wrenching the weapon out of his hands. I focused my attention on the still-armed Yoshidaime, whom was watching with a smug look on his face.

"Fly!" Loka Luha lashed out at incredible speed at Yoshidaime. He grinned and flash-stepped out of the way, leaving Loka Luha to fall helplessly onto the ground.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to reconsider?" my eyes widened. I felt my back being slashed painfully in 4 different areas, then kicked across the room. I kept a tight grip on Loka Luha, whom returned to it's sealed form. I used it to stand. I felt myself being roughly grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall. I coughed up blood, and Yoshidaime just watched me suffer. Bastard... "Any last words?"

"F...fly..." he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You're trying _this _again? Such a weak attempt." I ignored him.

"Loka...Luha..." Loka Luha wrapped around his waist, tightening as I flicked my wrist. He let go of my throat and I dropped to my knees. I used the wall to stand.

"Your Majesty!" Kujiro shouted, racing towards me.

"Stop!" to my surprised, he skidded to a halt, seemingly shocked at the sharpness of my tone. "Come any closer...say a single _word...a_nd I'll kill him." he glared.

"You bitch...you still think you stand a chance? Huh? How'a bout it? You're just a 5th Seat aren't ya? All talk no action!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Cho no doku." Loka Luha glowed purple, before extending the length of its spikes. Kujiro's eyes widened as purpleish-red acid leaked agonizingly slow out of the spikes onto Yoshidaime's skin. "I told you not to say a word." I noticed Yoshidaime sweating, trying hard not to cry out in pain.

"DAMN YOU!" Kujiro launched himself at me, his eyes a blood red, almost as dark as his hair. I had no other choice but to return Loka Luha to it's sealed form to block his heavy attack. I strained to keep the blade from my face, but then I felt a sudden pang of pain in my stomach, causing me to weaken. He took this to his advantage and slashed me in the chest again, right under his first strike. Then he cut my arms and face. I blocked the next attack, but then he disappeared and reappeared behind me, kicking my back roughly. I slammed into the ground, taking in deep, ragged breaths. I've forgotten...how to fight...

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I blocked Tier's attack, aggravated. We're wasting time! I jumped back, and Tier turned to block Rangiku's overhand attack. They fought awhile, none of them getting anywhere. I spun the chain of Hyorinmaru, getting ready to throw it at Tier. Rangiku turned, making Tier turn her back on me. I took this opportunity to throw the chain, freezing her feet to the ground. Tier twisted around to look at me.

"Hado #31, Shakkaho." her eyes widened as Rangiku jumped out of the way. When the crimson blast made contact, the ice shattered and Tier was blown a few feet down the hallway. She was on her hands and knees, breathing deeply. She glared at Rangiku and myself with hate.

"I honestly expected more of a fight from you." Rangiku said with slight pity. "You being a high ranking Espada and all."

"I _was _an Espada." I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"What do you mean, 'was'?" Tier stood, using the wall for support.

"Without all 10 of us, there is no Espada anymore." she explained, "I'm what you would call a has-been. I'm not as strong as I was when we first engaged in battle, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"So what happened?" Rangiku asked, "The Espada falls apart and you just...lose power?" Tier shook her head.

"No. Our power was stolen."

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

I continued to block Grimmjow's attacks. His crazy expression told me he was enjoying the fight.

"C'mon! You scared? Hit me!" he taunted. However, I refused to listen, calmly blocking and dodging all of his moves. I jumped back.

"I didn't come here to fight you." he rolled his eyes.

"I know that, idiot. I came here to pick a fight."

"Why?" he grinned.

"It's been a while since I fought a Soul Reaper. And a Lieutenant at that! How fun..." his grin stretched wider, suddenly reminding me of Captain Ichimaru. I pushed the thought aside. I looked back at Momo, whom was watching the fight with wide eyes.

"Izuru...we have to hurry." I nodded.

"I know, Momo." I sighed, looking back at Grimmjow. "Alright, Grimmjow. You wanna fight? I'm ready." he smiled like a madman.

"Alright then...lets go!" he lunged himself at me, and I blocked his attack. He pushed forward, bringing the blades closer to my face. I flash-stepped behind him, causing him to stumble. I swing at his head, but he jumped over it and kicked me in the face. I heard my jaw crack, and I stumbled backwards. I heard Grimmjow chuckle. "Say bye-bye!" however, before he could strike:

"Snap, Tobiume!" he was blasted with Tobiume's special ability. Grimmjow glared at her, a trickle of blood running down the side of his head.

"Damn you..."

"You shouldn't forget if there's another enemy in the room, regardless if they're injured or not." Momo scolded. Grimmjow stood, but stumbled a bit, dazed by the sudden attack. He charged again, quite wildly at that.

"Stand back Momo." I told her. She nodded. "Now raise your head, Wabisuke!" I blocked his attack just in time, and I flash-stepped quickly around him, tapping his zanpakuto with Wabisuke until it fell to the ground with a loud crash. He tensed up as I put Wabisuke in place, preparing to decapitate him. Momo walked over to us.

"Tell us, what's going on?" he cursed under his breath.

"This is all that damn Yoshidaime's fault..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

This is it...I'm going to die...Kujiro position his sword above me, prepared to make a killing blow.

"Wait, Kujiro." Yoshidaime said, stopping Kujiro's attack. My eyes widened. What the hell is he doing?

"Y-Your Majesty...what're you-?"

"She's very strong." he interrupted, "Don't you think?"

"Yea, more the reason to kill her." Yoshidaime shook his head and roughly pulled me up from the ground. My body ached and my eyesight was blurry. What's gonna happen to me? He dragged me into and down the dark hallway. After a few minutes, we walked into an empty lab. I tried struggling, but Yoshidaime's iron grip showed no signs of letting go. "Alright, King Senkuji, the machine is ready." Kujiro announced. I began to panic. What machine? What's going on? ! ? I tried pulling away from Yoshidaime with all the energy I had.

"No! Let me go!" he sighed dramatically.

"You really are a pain." he jabbed me in the stomach again, draining me from any energy and fight I had left in my body. He stuffed me in a glass capsule, and I slid to the floor, tired and hurt. Kujiro smirked.

"It's over for you, Soul Reaper."

* * *

><p><strong>What d'you think?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**^_^ I'm glad you all like my story so far! Well...thats all wanted to say so...read, enjoy, review, and all that jazz. :D**

* * *

><p>"Let me explain your fate, Miss Hirosan." Yoshidaime said with a mocking smile. "A few months before his tragic death, Szayel-aporro made this machine. It drains the power of anyone I please. However, poor Szayel died before he ever got the chance to use it." he grinned evilly. "I've used it twice." my eyes widened. But who would-? "If you're wondering, Miss Hirosan, I've used it on the remaining Espada, Tier Harribel and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." he laughed to himself. "Those silly Espada are so gullible. But enough talk, lets get started. Kujiro?" Kujiro nodded and walked over to the controls.<p>

"No! No! No!" I shouted. I began pounding on the glass, trying to break free. I stopped due to the pain in my ribs and arms. Tears sprung to my eyes. I'm so weak!

"How much power do ya want, Your Majesty?" Kujiro asked. Yoshidaime grinned in a psychotic manner.

"All of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I sprinted down the hallways of Las Noches. Rangiku was behind me, and Tier dashed ahead of me, guiding us through the giant palace.

"Listen, this doesn't change anything, Soul Reaper." Tier called back to me. I nodded once.

"I didn't expect it to." Tier told me about being tricked by a man called Yoshidaime Senkuji. He has a machine that literally sucks the power from any being and making it his own. I'm afraid Mamoko might be next...

"This way." Tier turned a corner. Rangiku ran next to me.

"Captain, are you sure we can trust this...Espada?" she whispered. I sighed.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Rangiku." we turned another corner, running into Izuru, Momo, and a blue-haired arrancar. I noticed Momo's bleeding waist.

"Momo...what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later, he's helping us find Mamoko." Tier looked at the arrancar.

"You too Grimmjow?" he scratched his head.

"I just want my damn power back. I'm sick and tired of our _beloved_ King Senkuji." she nodded.

"Then let's go." she ran down the hallway, followed by Grimmjow, then the rest of us. Suddenly, we heard a scream, and I felt my blood run cold. Mamoko...

"Dammit! Where is she?" Izuru demanded angrily and impatiently.

"We're close, lets move faster." Tier said, sprinting forward. She barged into a room, and when we ran in, I saw that it was a lab of some sort. A man whom I assumed to be Yoshidaime turned to face us. He made a disapproving 'tsk' sound.

"Tier, Grimmjow, I'm deeply disappointed in you." he shook his head and sighed, "And I so foolishly thought you were my friends." Grimmjow growled at him, and Tier narrowed her eyes.

"I highly doubt you think of us as 'friends', _Your Highness._" Tier spat in mock politeness. I looked around. Where the hell is Mamoko? I pulled out Hyorinmaru, and Yoshidaime put on an amused expression.

"Where is Mamoko?" I demanded of him. He chuckled.

"Miss Hirosan? Why, she's right here." he side-stepped to reveal Mamoko, whom was bleeding heavily, breathing shallowly, and was barely holding on to life. My eyes widened. She was glowing a deep green, the color of her spiritual pressure. He's draining her powers. I glared at Yoshidaime.

"Damn you...bastard..."

"Get the girl." Grimmjow said. He launched himself at Yoshidaime, sword unsheathed. He easily blocked. Tier didn't even turn around to block the upcoming attack from behind. She glance behind her at a guy with long red hair.

"I knew you'd stick by Yoshidaime, Kujiro."

"How'd I know you two would chicken out?" Tier turned.

"If I were chickening out...I wouldn't be here." she glanced at me. "Go." I looked at Rangiku and Izuru.

"Help Grimmjow, Yoshidaime's tough, and we only have about an hour and a half left before the garganta closes." they nodded.

"Yes Captain." they flash-stepped across the room, and me and Momo ran to the capsule where Mamoko fell unconscious.

"Shall I use Tobiume?" Momo suggested. I nodded.

"Yes. Hurry Momo." she backed up, unsheathing her zanpakuto.

"Now snap, Tobiume!" a kido blast smashed into the capsule, shattering the glass. I lifted Mamoko up bridal style.

"Rangiku! Izuru! We have to go! Now!" I flash-stepped into the hallway, hearing a loud and angered Yoshidaime shout out 'No!'. Rangiku and Izuru soon joined Momo and I.

"Which way did we come from?" Rangiku questioned. Honestly...I had no idea. Mamoko was breathing shallowly and raggedly, not to mention she's lost large amounts of blood.

"Hey!" Tier and Grimmjow flash-stepped ahead of us. "Follow us." we followed them, twisting and turning through various hallways and passages. Mamoko began coughing, her breathing steadily growing deeper and less frequent.

"Hang in there Mamoko..." we ran outside, a few yards away from the garganta. We ran towards it, but was stopped by Yoshidaime and Kujiro. My eyes widened. How...?

"I won't let you take the source of my new power!" Yoshidaime roared. Momo, Izuru, and Rangiku stood in front of me, all of us doing our part to protect Mamoko.

"I can't believe I'm helping you damn Soul Reapers..." Grimmjow said with a growl.

"But as the saying goes:" Tier added, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." they exchanged looks and launched themselves at the duo.

"Get the hell outta here!" Grimmjow shouted.

"And don't come back." Tier added. I nodded.

"Thank you." we ran through the garagnta back to Urahara's Shop. Thank God...I hate Hueco Mundo... we emerged into his underground training ground, where he was waiting. He nodded in approval.

"Nice one, a whole hour to spare."

"Not now, Kisuke!" Izuru snapped.

"Hurry! Close the garganta!" Momo said. He nodded and did so. Tessai walked over and took Mamoko.

"I will heal her upstairs." I nodded.

"Thank you." Izuru worked on healing Momo's waist. I sighed a breath of relief. However, I was still very worried about mamoko's well-being. I hope her wounds heal...


	15. Chapter 15

**Mamoko's POV**

_*~*~*Dramland*~*~*_

_I was sitting on a cliff. Watching the moon. It was large and it glowed over the entire Seireitei. It was a warm and comforting night. All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around me, and a comforting aura enveloped me, giving me a safe feeling. _

_"I love you..." he whispered in my ear. I leaned back into him._

_"I love you too...Toshiro..."_

My eyes slowly opened. My body throbbed greatly. I sat up, my body screaming in protest. I ignored it. I looked to see my Captain leaning against the wall, sleeping.

"He's been up all night." I looked to the side to see a man in clogs and a green hat. What's his name? U...Uro...Uno...Ura...Urahara! That's it! Wait...how did I get to Urahara's Shop?

"He has? How...how did I get here?" he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Your friends saved you, Mamoko. See, Toshiro would've risked his life to get you outta Las Noches." Tears sprang to my eyes.

"I didn't know...I didn't know this was going to happen...this is all my fault!" I cried into my hands. I hate myself! I put my _real _friends in danger!

"Mamoko...it ain't your fault. Like you said, you didn't know. It's not your fault that you lost your memory." I looked up at Urahara's serious face. "So don't worry about it. Everyone's fine." Suddenly, Ururu came in with a cup of tea.

"I made you some tea to make you feel better." I took and sipped it gratefully.

"Thank you Ururu...it's delicious." she bowed.

"You're welcome." then, she left. Urahara gave me a head-nod before following her. I watch Toshiro mournfully. It's my fault he stayed up all night. My fault that he risked his life to save me. If I wasn't so stupid and naive...maybe none of this would've ever happened...suddenly, his beautiful turquoise eyes opened, making me smile.

"M-Mamoko? You're awake?" I smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Yes, Toshiro. I'm awake." His eyes widened as I called him by his name. He stood and walked over to me.

"Do you...remember?" instead of answering, I leaned in to give him a small kiss on the lips. I blushed as I did so. I leaned back to look at his slightly pick face. He smirked. "I think I'll take that as a yes." I smiled. Suddenly, Rangiku, Momo and Izuru barged in.

"MAMOKO'S AWAKE!" they all cheered, causing me to laugh. I tried standing, but my knees buckled beneath me, and Toshiro caught me.

"Awwww..." Rangiku cooed. I shot her a 'shut up' look. She giggled. Momo came over and hugged me tightly. I gasped for breath and she let go.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy your awake. I thought...I thought you weren't gonna wake up." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Listen, I'm fine." Izuru came over, sighing heavily.

"I swear to God Mamoko...if you _ever _do something like that again..." he looked at me, and I could tell he was holding back tears. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Izuru, call me an idiot will ya? I miss it." he smile and gave me a hug.

"You're a damn idiot." I smiled. I pulled everyone in for a group hug.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what I would do without you..." Rangiku laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you'd be dead." Toshiro shot her a look. "Wait, let me finish! But I'm pretty sure without you, we'd be dead too. You saved us more times than I can count." I smiled.

"Yea, but this time...you really risked everything." Momo smiled at me.

"If we didn't, we wouldn't be your best friends now would we?"

"I guess not." Urahara walked in.

"Hey, you guys ready to go yet? I don't need more moochers."

"Oh shut up, Urahara. What do you think we are? Renji?" He smirked.

"True. Well, ya ready to go or not?" Toshiro sighed heavily.

"Yea, open the Senkaimon."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this is very short, I did this <em>purposely<em> as a reunion chapter for Mamoko and her friends :D well, review. And NO, the drama OR the fighting has ended. Mwuahahaha :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yoshidaime and Kujiro**

"You damn traitors think I'm just gonna kill ya? ! ? !" Yoshidaime roared angrily, no longer the calm, king-like person he let everyone believe he was. He dragged Tier Harribel by her hair back to the lab, followed by Kujiro, whol dragged Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez along.

"Let go of me ya damn bastard!" Grimmjow shouted at Kujiro. Kujiro responded by kicking Grimmjow hard in the stomach.

"Shut the hell up, will ya?" Tier struggled against Yoshidaime's grip, but suffered a worse fate than Grimmjow. Yoshidaime slammed her into the wall, and stabbed her 5 times in the stomach.

"I'll show you..." he growled at Tier, her eyes wide with fear, "I'll show you what happens when you betray me! ! ! !" he slammed open the door to the lab, and forced her inside a capsule similar to the one Mamoko was in.

"I thought..." Tier trailed off. Kujiro laughed.

"What? That it was broken? No idiot, only the capsule was broken. And we have many, _many _more." he smirked evilly. He forced Grimmjow inside a second capsule, whom punched the glass repeatedly.

"Now, you damn, worthless, disgusting, ants," Yoshidaime said, "you will no longer have the power of an arrancar. You won't even have the power of a damn _hollow! _You will give your power to _me, _and you will die, and _burn _in hell! D'you hear me? ! ? !" he strode over to the controls setting everything on high. Tier glowed yellow, and Grimmjow glowed blue. It took all of their willpower not to scream. "What's that? Still not screaming?" he set the controls on an even higher level.

"Stop...stop it!" Tier screamed, falling to her knees. Grimmjow yelled out in pain. "_STOP IT GODDAMN YOU!_" Yoshidaime laughed manically.

"What's wrong? Can't take it? ! ? !" he set the controls on the highest level possible, earning louder, longer screams from the 2 ex-Espadas.

"STOP TORTURING US!" Grimmjow yelled. Yoshidaime grinned as the glow around Grimmjow began to fade. He was dying.

"Don't worry Grimmjow...you'll be dead soon enough." Grimmjow slammed his hand against the glass.

"G-go...to hell...Yoshi...daime..." with that, Grimmjow collapsed inside the capsule. Yoshidaime grinned wider.

"You first."

"Grimmjow!" Tier shouted, her eyes wide. "Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it! ! !" her spiritual pressure began to fade as well, but she kept fighting. Yoshidaime walked up to the capsule, staring into Tier's fear-filled eyes.

"I'll be sure to get plenty of power from you, my sweet Tier."

"Fuck you." she spat. He smiled as her spiritual pressure dimmed to almost nothing.

"Looks like your time's up, my sweet Espada."

"D-d-damn you..." she fell to the bottom, and her eyes became dim and life-less.

"Thank you _so _much for lending me your power." Yoshidaime said to the 2 bodies of the former Espada. "Now enjoy your rest." with that, he took the vile that collect their power and walked out of the room, followed by Kujiro. The final Espada...

were dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

As we walked through the Senkaimon, my mind wandered to Yamamoto. He probably knows about the whole me running off to save Mamoko...we were gone for 24 hours, and there must've been at least one Captain's meeting...damn it. We walked through to the Seireitei, and sure enough, Captain-Commander Yamamoto awaited us.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I am deeply disappointed in you. I would've never guessed in a million years that one of my most trusted Captains would disobey me." I looked down.

"I apologize, Captain-Commander, but I wasn't about to let my 5th Seat die." he glared at Mamoko.

"Maybe you should've thought before taking such reckless actions, 5th Seat Hirosan." he looked back at me, "And _you _shouldn't let your personal life or feelings interfere with your work. You're suspended for 2 weeks. Now good-bye." my eyes widened. The only other captain to be suspended is Mayuri Kurotsuchi because he blew up a quarter of the Seireitei during one of his experiments.

"Captain-Commander, maybe you shouldn't-" Yamamoto shot Rangiku a hard glare.

"Do not question me, Lieutenant Matsumoto." he looked at Mamoko.

"You're lucky I don't suspend _you _as well, 5th Seat Hirosan." with that, he flash-stepped away. I cursed under my breath. Squad 2 corps came over.

"Lets go, Hitsugaya." they said. I looked at Izuru, Momo, Rangiku and Mamoko. Each of them gave me sympathetic looks. "_Now, _Captain." I sighed and turned around, then flash-stepped away with them to the gates to the Rukon District. They took my sword. "We'll see you in 2 weeks, Captain." I sighed and nodded. The things I do for Mamoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I feel horrible...Momo's injury, Toshiro's suspension..._my _fault. Damn it...Yamamoto's right. Maybe I should've thought before I made the decision to go to Hueco Mundo. Damn it! We walked to Squad 10, and I looked around to see if I could find any familiar faces.

"Look who's back." I stopped. I turned to see 2 people I _definitely _knew.

"Hey Ikkaku, Yumichika." he grinned.

"I see you've also got your memory back. That's always good to hear." I nodded.

"Yeah. So, what d'you want, I gotta get back to Squad 10." Yumichika smiled and patted my head.

"Same old Mamoko! So small, yet so busy." I swatted his hand away.

"I'm not in the mood, Yumichika." Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Yea, same old Mamoko." I smirked.

"I never went anywhere." I turned and walked away with my friends. "See ya around, Yumichika, Baldy." I laughed when Ikkaku yelled back at me saying:

"IT'S A SHAVED HEAD! ! !"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, done. Poor Toshiro and Ikkaku...Toshiro's all suspended, and Ikkaku's all...bald.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Toshiro's POV**

"It's nice of you to visit me every once and awhile my little Shiro!" my grandmother said patting my head. She was still her old sweet self. I smiled. "And look how much you've grown!" I smiled brighter. It's nice to be the tallest for once...even if there's only two people in the room.

"It's nice to see you too, Obaa-chan." I replied with a bow. "I hope you've been doing fine." she also bowed.

"I'm so proud of you, Toshiro! You've become quite the gentleman."

"Thank you. However, I didn't come here without bad news." she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that so?" I nodded.

"Afraid so. I've been suspended from the 13 Court Guard Squads, and I've got a terrible feeling a battle might take place in the Seireitei."

"Why would they suspend a Captain if a battle is to take place?" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Sometimes, as wise as the Captain-Commander is, he won't listen to reason."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I've got a horrible feeling. A sick, disgusting feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not only have I been the cause of my friends risking their lives, and Toshiro getting suspended...I don't think it's even _over. _I don't think Yoshidaime will stop until the 13 Court Guard Squad burns down in ashes... I sat on the roof of the office, listening to Izuru and Rangiku solemnly drink and talk nonsense. They're depressed too. Momo went back to Squad 5 to rest and complete her healing. I sighed and lay back to look at the moon.

"Damn it...what have I done?" it never fails...I _always _find a way to screw things up! I always find a way to get someone I love hurt! Momo...Toshiro...Rangiku...Izuru...Ren went back to Muken...Akiko dead...all of this because of _me!_ Sometimes I wonder...what would everything be like if I _wasn't _in Squad 10, if Toshiro didn't love me, if Aizen never hated me, if I didn't even exist at all...would none of this ever happen?

"Mamoko." I turned to look at Rangiku and Izuru, whom has joined me on the roof.

"Do you feel it?" I asked, "That horrible feeling in your stomach that you get when something bad is about to happen?" Rangiku sighed, running her fingers through her honey-blonde hair.

"Unfortunately...I do." Izuru nodded and sat next to me.

"I feel it too." tears welled up in my eyes.

"Izuru...what have I done?" he hugged me, and I began to cry.

"You didn't do anything...it's alright, Mamoko. Don't...don't cry anymore." I don't know what's come over me...everything that I kept bottled up inside...just flowed out. I hope this is just paranoia...with _three _Captains out of the Seireitei...the 13 Court Guard Squad's never been more vulnerable.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshidaime's POV<strong>

I stood in front of the giant garganta in front of the entrance of Las Noches, Kujiro by my side. I turned to face my army of hollow.

"Brothers...sisters...today is the day...is when we make those Soul Reapers pay for all the trouble they've caused!" I turned, and briskly walked through the garganta. A grin crept up on my face. Finally...I'll make _sure _the Meno's don't fail this time. And with my new-found power, I'll be sure to rip that damn 5th Seat apart...one limb at a time...

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest...chapter...ever...TT_TT so sorry bout that...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

After Izuru and Rangiku left to go to sleep, I continued to watch the stars and the moon. Soon enough, I began to doze off.

_*~*~*Dreamland*~*~*_

_I was in the capsule once again. I screamed and pounded against the glass, bloody and in pain. Yoshidaime stared at me from next to the controls, crazy written all over his face._

_"Please! Stop this!" I begged. He grinned._

_"Yes...that's it...beg for your life..." I began to cry as he turned on the machine._

_"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed. He grinned wider, and walked over to a blue curtain._

_"Why stop now? I've already got your friend's power." he dropped the curtain, revealing Momo, Izuru, Rangiku, and Toshiro. I thought I was gonna throw up. They were...they were all dead..._

_"No...NO! STOP IT! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!" he shook his head._

_"Afraid not, Miss Hirosan." he raised the controls to it's highest level, and I scream out in pain. I drop to my knees, my vision going in and out of focus. Is this how I'm going to die? Having my power drained and used for evil...then have my body tossed uselessly to the side like...trash?_

_"No...s-stop...please..."_

I sat up quickly, sweating and breathing heavily. A hell butterfly fluttered in my face. I let it perch on my finger. The message sounded scared and rushed.

_To all Squads! Menos Grande, arrancar, and hollow have invaded the Seireitei! All members set out now!_

My eyes widened...I was right...Yoshidaime is invading the Seireitei...I grabbed Loka Luha and flash-stepped off the roof into the streets of the Seireitei. No no no! Izuru...Momo...Rangiku...please be safe...all of a sudden, 3 hollow jumped out of nowhere at me.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I slashed at them, cutting them all in half.

"There you go, acting like a true Soul Reaper..." I turned swiftly, Loka Luha back in it's sealed form. My blood ran cold. Yoshidaime... "It's disgusting, actually." his spiritual pressure...is immense...I froze, Yoshidaime's red eyes bore into me.

"Yoshidaime...what do you want?" he flash-stepped in front of me, and I blocked just in time. My eyes widened.

"That's _King Senkuji _to you, Miss Hirosan." he smirked as he studied my fear-filled expression. "Your eyes are very glassy, Miss Hirosan. Have you been crying?" I jumped backwards.

"That's none of your business, _King _Senkuji." I spat, mock-politely. He grinned.

"Now, now, my dear Mamoko, no need to be so cold." I lunged at him, swinging Loka Luha at his head.

"I am _not _you _dear _Mamoko!" I shouted. He flash-stepped away, and I flash-stepped to the side to avoid getting slashed by Yoshidaime's zanpakuto. I pushed off from a tree, charging at Yoshidaime. He blocked my blow with terrifying ease. He grinned.

"Don't be silly!" He leaned in close. "You'll always be _my _dear Mamoko. Look _closer..._" I focused in on his face, and I spotted something that never thought I'd see again. A small mole under his right eye. My eyes widened, as I spotted more and more things in his features that reminded me of someone I knew so long ago. I stumbled backwards in shock.

"No...no...no!" I tripped over a rock, falling on my butt. I hardly noticed. He smirked and kneeled down, looking me in the eyes. All of a sudden, his eye color changed to hazel. _My _eye color...I began to cry. "You can't be..."

"Are you denying what you are seeing?" I couldn't answer...I was in shock. The way his hair is combed to the side, his eye color, the mole...

Is it possible...?

Could this man really be...?

My...father...?

* * *

><p><strong>Major dramaaa<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

I shook my head rapidly as I scrambled away from him.

"You're lying!" I screamed, tears flowing. "How dare you pretend to be my father, and try to replace him as a man with a disgusting, black soul?" Yoshidaime sighed and stood up straight.

"Would I lie to you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, you would!" he smirked.

"Let me rephrase, would your _father _lie to you?" I glared at him.

"You bastard..." I stood up, positioning Loka Luha in a defensive position. He laughed.

"You're so silly, Mamoko!" he said, making me upset. "Allow me to explain how I got to where I am." I narrowed my eyes.

"Please do."

"You see, we died 173 years ago at that park. You, your mother and I were separated. A month or two later, I was found and consumed by a hoard of hollows. After many long months of searching Hueco Mundo, killing and eating other hollows, I came upon Las Noches, which was nothing but a few pillars and a throne at the time." he smiled at me. "Can you guess what happened next?" I didn't answer right away, shocked. He _ate_ other hollows...he was an Adjuchas-class hollow...

"You were...and adjuchas?" he sighed.

"Oh Mamoko, you didn't answer my question. But never mind. I'll be glad to tell you what happened." he grinned. "I killed 2 of the fraccion of Kujiro Masuoji." my eyes widened. "King Barragan Luisenbairn was impressed with my power, and granted me a spot as Espada number 2, to replace the one that was killed months earlier. He also used his own power to give me more of a humanoid form, rather than an un-comely appearance. I've aways looked up to Barragan, seeing him as my uncle, and always calling him so." my eyes widened. This can't be true...

"You must be lying...you're not my father...my father isn't a murderer!" he sighed.

"I had to you see, in order to survive." He touched my face. "Don't you believe me?" I jerked back, smacking his hand away.

"LIAR! My father was a kind man! He would never...he would never...kill." tears began to fall again as I remembered my father. He was so gentle...he wouldn't hurt a fly... "Why...? Why are you doing this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I looked up in shock at the sky, my grandmother trembling in fear next to me. Hollow poured out of the garganta by the dozens. Adjuchas, gillian, I even spotted an arrancar or two. No...I looked at my grandmother.

"Stay here." she nodded.

"Please be safe, my little Toshiro." I nodded once, then flash-stepped towards the Seireitei gates. I pounded on the gates.

"Let me in! I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10!" I shouted.

"I'm under direct orders from Captain-Commander Yamamoto! I cannot let you in!"

"This is a life or death situation! Do you not see the hoard of hollow infiltrating the Seireitei?" I shouted back to the gate keeper. There was no answer. I pounded on the giant door again.

"Sorry! No one enters or leaves the Seireitei at this time. Enjoy your day!" said a raspy voice. He cackled. His laughter faded as he walked away. My eyes widened at the sudden realization. The gatekeeper was killed...but...it was so swift. I didn't even feel the spiritual pressure of the attacker before after the fact...I pounded on the door.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? ! ? !" I shouted. "I AM CAPTAIN TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" I continued to pound my fist on the door, begging to be let in. I smacked my hand a final time on the door, my hand a bright red. "Damn it...Mamoko...hang on, I'll find a way in."

* * *

><p><strong>Izuru's POV<strong>

I ran through the Seireitei, killing hollows by the dozens. I sliced one clean in half.

"Damn it Mamoko...where the hell are you?" chaos screamed in my ear as I watched immature and cruel adjuchas-class hollows burn buildings to the ground. I even saw one eating another hollow, making me feel sick. I flash-stepped past, continuing my search for my best friend.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" I heard someone scream. A familiar spiritual pressure washed over me. Mamoko...I ran towards where she was, and I stopped, wide-eyed at the scene. Mamoko and Yoshidaime were currently at a stalemate, staring at each other from either side of the clashed zanpakuto's.

"Why won't you come to your sense's Mamoko? Why can't you understand what's clearly been placed in front of you?" She applied more pressure, trying to push him away.

"I refuse to believe it...you aren't my _father!_" I froze. Her..._father?_ That's...that's impossible...Yoshidaime made a tsk sound, and pushed her roughly away, catching Mamoko off guard.

"Please, Mamoko, come back to Las Noches with me. Who needs these...these Soul Reapers?"

"_I _need these Soul Reapers! They're my family!" I continued to watch, frozen to the spot stupidly in both astonishment and confusion. Yoshidaime sighed.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to die along with them." that snapped me out of it. He charged at Mamoko, and I charged at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted as loud as I could. I kicked his sword out of his hand, and stood protectively in front of Mamoko.

"Izuru..." Yoshidaime glared at me, his hazel eyes turning red. Wait, _hazel _eyes? They were exactly the same as Mamoko's...no. Just coincidence...

"You damn Soul Reapers are always getting in the way..." he growled angrily.

"Izuru...get out of here!" Mamoko said from behind me.

"Don't be an idiot, Mamoko." Yoshidaime suddenly smiled, his eyes returning to it's hazel color.

"Well now...you must care for my daughter a great deal, Mr Kira." my eyes widened. How did he know my name?

"I'm _not _your _daughter._" Mamoko growled. This only made Yoshidaime smile wider.

"I have a proposal for you, Miss Hirosan." all of a sudden, I felt the point of a sword at my throat. My eyes widened. No way...I didn't even see him move...he's an expert at sonido...he tilted his head slightly at my awkwardly raised sword, motioning for me to drop it. I had no other choice but to do so. He looked over my shoulder at Mamoko.

"No...please don't..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Please..." he smiled mock-sweetly.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do such a thing to hurt my _daughter. _But then again...you refuse to believe your my daughter, now don't you?" he sunk the point deeper into my skin, a small trail of blood trickling down my neck.

"Stop! Stop!" she shouted. I heard her begin to cry. "W...what do you want?" he flashed his sharp teeth.

"I want _you, _my dear little Mamoko."

* * *

><p><strong>Now Mamoko has a choice, go with Yoshidaime, or stay but risk Izuru's life?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

"Mamoko...don't do it..." Izuru told me. Yoshidaime pushed the sword in his throat, causing Izuru to cry out.

"STOP IT I'LL GO WITH YOU!" I screamed out suddenly. Yoshidaime grinned, slamming Izuru into the ground relentlessly. "J-just stop it...just leave him alone..." I began to go to Izuru, but Yoshidaime didn't let me.

"Ma...mo...ko..." Izuru managed, despite his bleeding throat.

"He needs Squad 4!" I argued with Yoshidaime. He rolled his eyes.

"They'll find him soon enough." he said, opening a garganta...tears overflowed my eyes as I dragged towards the garganta roughly.

"Hang on, Izuru...hang on..." all of a sudden, Rangiku and Momo appeared.

"MAMOKO!" Momo screamed. She ran towards us, Tobiume unsheathed.

"Stop her, or she'll die." he said. I forced back tears.

"Stop Momo." I said firmly. She skidded to a halt.

"W-What?"

"I'm going back to Hueco Mundo." I said emotionless-ly. Her and Rangiku's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious..." Rangiku said. "Mamoko...please!" I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at their pained expressions for another _second._ I turned around, letting my tears flow freely.

"Don't you dare follow us. If you do...you'll be killed. Leave me and my..._father_...alone." I walked through the garganta, crying even more as the opening closed behind us.

"You've done well, Mamoko. I'm so proud of you." Yoshidaime said. I didn't answer. I didn't want to. I feel like such a bitch...they risked everything to save me. And now...I'm going back. DAMN IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku's POV<strong>

"M-Mamoko..." did she just say..._father?_

"Izuru? Izuru!" Momo cried out. I flash-stepped by her and the unconscious Izuru's side.

"Lets get him to Squad 4." she nodded.

"Yeah..." we lifted him-with much trouble-and was finally able to flash-step to Squad 4 clinics. We sat outside. It seemed...out of nowhere...all the hollows just...left. Momo began to cry. "Why, Rangiku? Why does this always happen to Mamoko? What did she do that she deserves all this pain?" I shot her an incredulous look.

"Are you serious, Momo? You saw her! She wanted to leave! She didn't care that her _best friend _was on the ground _unconscious._" I said angrily. How dare she? After _everything_ we've done for her! How could she be so...so selfish? Hot, angry tears burned in the back of my eyes.

"She must have some reason...she _must_..."

"Don't be so naive." I snapped. Standing and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

Is that it? They're just...gone? I survey'd the sky intently. How can this be? Were they called off by...Yoshidaime?

"Damn hollows..." someone laughed behind me.

"Spoken like a true Soul Reaper." I tensed up, turning around stiffly. My eyes widened.

"Hey, 'member me? The 'bastard', as ya so kindly put it?" there stood Kujiro, a cocky grin on his face. "Wonder what a Captain's doin' without his zanpakuto..." he grinned wider. I glared at him.

"Damn it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I stood in the giant room. It no longer seemed spectacular and roomy. It seemed cold and lonely. I collapsed on the bed, over-whelmed with tears. I'm going to die here...I'm going to die here...

"Ah, Mamoko, I see you're reacquainted with your room." I stood and whirled around to face the man who dares call himself my father.

"This isn't my room. This is a prison cell. A prison cell disguised to make me feel better. But I don't! I feel like shit! And I _hate _myself! And I _hate _you!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why would you hate me?"

"Why? _Why? _Because you're _disgusting. _You disgust me! You are a murderer! You are a lie! A fake! A monster! I hope you rot in hell!" all of a sudde, he brought his hand across my face in a hard, stinging slap. My cheek burned at my own touch. He glared down at me.

"I suggest you hold your tongue, Mamoko. The lives of your friends rests with you." he turned and began to walk away. I angrily pulled Loka Luha from it's sheath and charged at him. Suddenly, I froze. He glanced back at me, his eyes red. My eyes widened. This force...what is he doing to me? "Oh Mamoko...it pains me to have to do this to you. However, every bad girl needs to be punished." as if they had a mind of their own, my arms-and zanpakuto-moved closer to my stomach. I strained against the force.

"Stop...stop!" I begged. He didn't. My arms positioned the sword in front of my stomach, trembling by my strain.

"I'm afraid you've brought this upon yourself, Mamoko." he said with a frown.

"Please...stop! _Father!_" I screamed, to his and my own astonishment. Did I really just say that...? He smiled, and my arms were once again in my control. I dropped Loka Luha to the ground with a clang. He pet my hair.

"I do believe we're finally getting somewhere!" he said happily. "See you tomorrow, my beloved daughter." exited the room, and once his spiritual pressure faded completely, I fell to my knees, staring blankly at the door.

"Beloved...daughter?" what kind of monster treats his daughter like this?


	21. Chapter 21

**Rangiku's POV**

Me and Momo sat silently in front of Izuru's clinic bed. Damn...I really could use a bottle of sake right about now. All of a sudden, his eyes fluttered open. Momo jumped up.

"Izuru!" He sat up, groaning. He began to speak, but everything came out raspy and hoarse, and we couldn't understand a word. He tried to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"No, I don't think so Izuru. You're staying right here." Momo smiled weakly.

"You push yourself too hard Izuru, it's alright." he looked around the room, as if expecting someone else. I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms, looking angrily out the window.

"If your looking for Mamoko, little miss Arrancar daughter went home."

"Shhh!" Momo hushed crossly.

"What? He needs to know his best friend is a traitor!"

"Rangiku, please!" Izuru watched us with wide eyes.

"Open you _eyes, _Momo. You saw what happened last night. She wanted to leave. She said so herself."

"You don't know her like I do."

"Thank God."

"Rangiku!" she gasped. I immediately felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry Momo..." I became cross again. How could she just I leave at a time like this? "But she's made her choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I walked emotionless-ly beside Yoshidaime towards the throne room.

"Your gonna be a good daughter right?" I glared at him.

"I'm _not _your-" he gave me a sharp glare, cutting me off. I stopped.

"That's what I thought. Now come." we entered the room. My eyes widened. Chained in the center of the room...Toshiro...but-but how...?

"TOSHIRO!" his head snapped up, and his eyes widened. I began to move forward, only to be jerked back by Yoshidaime.

"Lesson one, my dear. You must have no mercy." my eyes widened.

"You're...you're not asking me to...to..." he smiled.

"Kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

The fight against Kujiro ended in utter failure...

_***Flashback***_

_"Hado #31, Shakkaho!" I shouted, firing at Kujiro. I missed, and he sonidoed towards me, slashed my arm. I jumped to the side, then lunged at him, kicking him in the face. He wiped blood form his mouth and smirked._

_"Pretty good, Soul Reaper. Pretty good." He charged at me, swinging and thrusting. I was hit almost each time, with no zanpakuto to defend myself, escaping his attacks was nearly impossible. I fell to the ground with a thud._

_"D-Damn you..." I muttered. I was kicked in the side, sent skidding along the pavement into the opposite wall. I spit out blood, trying to stand. Kujiro rolled his eyes and grabbed my hair, dragging me through the garganta he created._

_"C'mon, Captain. Lets go for a little walk."_

_***End Flashback***_

I watched Mamoko and Yoshidaime skeptically.

"NOW." I heard Yoshidaime demand. Mamoko turned and walked towards me, tears in her eyes.

"Toshiro...what happened to you...?" she whispered.

"Don't worry about me."

"You don't understand...he wants...he wants me..." all of a sudden, Kujiro's voice rang out from the doorway.

"Psh, she ain't gonna do it. She's in love with the guy. Aren't ya, Mamoko?"

"Do it Mamoko." I told her. Knowing very well that if she doesn't...he'll kill her. Her eyes widened.

"Toshiro..."

"It's alright. I forgive you." she began to cry. "Please don't cry...Mamoko."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"I can't..." I trembled. "I love you..."

"Mamoko..." the way he says my name send chills down my spine. I can't live without him...I can't do this... "please, don't do this to yourself."

"I won't do it." she faced Yoshidaime. "I refuse." he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Such a shame."

"Please, Father, I beg of you...let him live. I'll...I'll...I'll stay here forever, if you bring him back to the Soul Society safely. I promise I won't try to escape." he grinned.

"Now that's what I like to hear." he looked at Kujiro. "Bring him back to the Soul Society. Dump him where ever. Then come back. I have an important job for you." Kujiro's eyes widened.

"You're kiddin' right? He's a _Soul Reaper. _And so is she! And what's with the whole father thing anyway?" he smiled kindly.

"She's my daughter, Kujiro. Why else would she call me father?" with that, he led me back to my room. "I'm glad your finally working with me, Mamoko. You'll stay here for the rest of the afternoon and night. Is that clear?" I nodded once, almost robotically. "Good. See you tomorrow."


	22. Chapter 22

** Izuru's POV**

Before the sun came up the next morning, I snuck out of the clinic and into the Seireitei, Wabisuke in hand. I have to find Captain Hitsugaya...Momo, she's just...still very vulnerable ever since Aizen broke her down. Rangiku, she thinks Mamoko turned against us and won't listen to reason. I ran through the streets of the Seireitei as fast as I could. Mamoko...why...? Why did you save me? Rangiku and Momo...they weren't there...they wouldn't understand. Only _I _know what really happened...why she acted the way she did. I made it to the gates, and looked around before opening the giant door. My eyes widened at what I found. Captain Hitsugaya lay unconscious and bleeding on the ground.

"C'ptin Hits'gaya!" I croaked out, despite the burning injury in my throat. I knelt beside the young captain and began preform healing kido. Hang in there Captain...

"Oh Toshiro!" a voice cried out. I turned and saw an elderly, short woman shuffle towards us as fast as she could. "Oh my Little Toshiro! My grandson!"

"Calm...d'wn..." I coughed. She put a small hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked with sincere worry. I nodded, even though I wasn't. Captain Hitsugaya's breath staggered suddenly, then went back to normal. "Oh, Toshiro..." the woman gasped, putting a hand around her mouth. "Come, bring him to my house." I nodded.

"Th'nk you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I sat up bed, simply staring out of the single barred window at the ever-darkness of Hueco Mundo. I feel...so alone...wrapped up in blankets...yet still so cold...Tears ran down my face. I hope I'm doing the right thing...I hope Izuru and Toshiro are alright...I hope Rangiku hates me...cause that means she won't risk her life for me anymore. And she won't let Momo either...

"Knock knock!" Yoshidaime walked in, carrying a tray of tea and food. "I've got breakfast!" I looked away.

"I don't want anything to eat." I felt his glare digging into me.

"But I insist that you eat."

"I don't want any breakfast." I turned to face him, and immediately, I had a sword at my throat. I froze, eyes wide. I didn't dare breathe.

"You _will _eat, Mamoko. Even if I have to shove the food down your throat myself." he sheathed his sword and walked towards the door. "5 minutes. You better be done when I need you." he left, and I heard the soft click of him locking the door. I sat there for a minute, staring at the door. _He's trying to scare me...break me...make me less of a person..._

I screamed as loud as I could, angry. I grabbed the tray of food and shoved it through the bars and out the window, _praying _it would hit someone. The tea kettle wouldn't fit, so I threw it at the door.

"I _HATE _YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the door. I don't _care _anymore. Let him hear me! Let him abuse me! I don't _care! _I jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillows, hot, angry tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Well, mornin' ta you too." I sat up quickly to meet the smug expression of Kujiro. I began to shake. How dare he...?

"_GET OUT!_" I screamed, flash-stepping to Loka Luha, then him. He blocked my attack. He smirked.

"My sonido is _much _faster than your flash-step. Don't ya think?" More tears ran down my face.

"Get _out._" I growled. This only made him grin wider. He began walking forward, his eyes turning a blood-red instead of it normal forest green. My eyes widened and I faltered a bit, letting Kujiro easily disarm me.

"Or what..._Miss Hirosan?_" he mocked. All of a sudden, he had me pinned against the wall. "Did'ja forget who's got greater power?" he grinned. "Or do ya need a reminder?"

"What do you want?" I asked, defeated.

"Ya father wants ya to come to the trainin' room." He grabbed the back of my neck, leading me towards the door. "It'd be best not ta keep him waitin'."

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku's POV<strong>

The sun came up, and the multiple alarms my Captain set up for me rang, but I didn't move. I stared at the ceiling, thinking. What was Mamoko doing? Was she on their side the whole time? Was the whole thing...a scam to get at us Soul Reapers? But...it can't be...she's always been on our side. I finally sat up and groaned. I can't believe this...I _really _need a bottle of sake right now...I heard a knock at the door. Momo poked her head in.

"Are you awake, Rangiku?" I nodded.

"Yeah, come in." she did so and bowed slightly.

"I was wondering if you would like to see Izuru with me. See if his talking is getting better." I nodded again.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I stood and changed into my Soul Reaper uniform, then brushed my hair out. I turned to face Momo, whom was sadly looking out of the window.

"Do you think she's alright?" she said suddenly. "Mamoko I mean." I looked away as I positioned my pink scarf better.

"Of course she is. You heard her. She wanted to go...I bet she was planning this all along!"

"Rangiku, don't say such things..."

"But it's _true, _Momo! All of it is true! There was no resistance! No remorse for Izuru! She did _nothing. _Oh wait, in fact, she did do something. She _threatened _us! Her _"best friends"_! Who the hell does that?"

"I-I'm sure she had a good reason..." Momo said, suddenly unsure of herself. I saw her eyes begin to water. Oh my God...I made Momo cry...damn it Rangiku!

"M-Momo...c'mon...let's just go, alright?" she nodded.

"Alright." we walked outside and towards Squad 10 in silence. I sighed.

"Momo...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just...upset...and-"

"It's alright Rangiku." she said, giving me a forced smile. "I understand. I'm sure you didn't mean it. And when Izuru gets better, we'll find a way to get Mamoko back." I sighed. She doesn't get it...

"Yea..." we walked into Squad 4, and were surprised to see Squad members hustling about like a huge fight just took place. It's so early...what could be going on at this time of the day? Momo tapped on one's shoulder.

"Excuse me...what's going on?" the member sighed.

"Lieutenant Izuru Kira is missing from his room. We can't find him anywhere."

"What?" we shouted together. That can't be...Momo suddenly sprinted down the hallway. I ran after her.

"Momo! Momo hold on a second! _WAIT!_" she burst into Izuru's room, and a few seconds later, I came in after. It was empty...Momo stood there, shaking. I turned her around, and saw silent tears running down her face. I hugged her, and her sobs grew louder.

"Why...what happened to Izuru...?" I sighed.

"I...I don't know..." she pulled away and looked around. Suddenly, she gasped. "What? What?" I asked.

"Look, Rangiku, take a _real _good look at the room." I looked around.

"I don't get it." she rolled her eyes, but her smile remained.

"Look, his zanpakuto and uniform are gone. Also, the bed is perfectly made and the window is wide open." I scratched my head and gave her a dumb look.

"So...that means...?"

"He escaped the area completely. He's not in the Seireitei anymore." I finally understood.

"You think...he went looking for Captain Hitsugaya?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"You're still not _listening._" Yoshidaime said, cutting my arm again. He wanted to teach me...how to listen to him. No...I refuse! But every time I do...he cuts me. "Now, I ask you to kill someone you love. Say...that Captain boy for instance. What do you do?"

"I _won't _kill him. You can _never _make me kill someone I love. Only _monsters _do that. I'm not you. I'm not a monster." he sighed.

"You're making this much harder than it needs to be." he cut me again. I fall to my knees, bleeding from all the cuts I've received.

"Just stop...I need a break..." Yoshidaime shook his head.

"Maybe if you would've _eaten, _you wouldn't be so worn out."

"Fuck you, Yoshidaime." I spat. He cut me again, a frown on his face.

"You shall not curse me, and you shall refer to me as 'father'. Do you understand?"

"I will _not._"

"Such a shame." he stabbed me in my shoulder blade, making me cry out. He twisted it, and sawed the inside of my shoulder with it, making me cry out even louder.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" I screamed, much to his and Kujiro's enjoyment. Yoshidaime yanked his sword out of my shoulder roughly, and kicked me in my chest hard. I slammed backwards into the ground, breathing heavily. Yoshidaime stood over me, a sick smile on his face.

"That's enough for now. Later, you are to meet me in the throne room. You're much too soft." he looked at Kujiro. "Take Mamoko to her room, have her healed please."

"Yes, Your Majesty." I was yanked up violently, and practically dragged out of the room and to my own. He pushed me down into a chair and began wrapping up my wounds. "You're a stupid girl, ya know that?" I didn't answer him. "All ya had ta do was listen. Nothin' else. Damn, you're dumb." I still didn't say anything. "Got nothin' ta say? Too bad." he finished wrapping me up and shoved me towards the bathroom. "Fix yourself up, ya look a mess. I'll bring up lunch for ya in a few." he left.

"I don't want to eat..." I mumbled to myself. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I began to cry. I was bruised and bleeding. I was in pain physically, emotionally, and mentally. "I want to die..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in 3 DAYS! ! ! I've been so busy...I hate leaving ya with the same chapter to read over an over again for too long...(I would know how it feels, I do the same thing XD) Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up later today.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Izuru's POV**

I continued to work on Captain Hitsugaya's injuries. His grandmother sat worried in the corner, sipping her tea.

"Is he alright?" she questioned. I nodded. I just need more time..."Would you like some tea, Lieutenant?" she questioned. I nodded again.

"Th'nk you." she smiled at me.

"Just give me a minute." she left the room. His injuries were finally beginning to close. I wonder what happened...? Could it have been...and arrancar? His grandmother shuffled back into the room, handing me a teacup. I nodded to thank her and took a sip. I then resumed healing the Captain. Suddenly, his eyes shot open.

"Mamoko..." he looked at me. "I-Izuru?" I cleared my throat.

"I need...your h'lp."

"Toshiro!" his grandmother exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"O-Obaa-chan..." he pulled away. "Izuru, we need to find Mamoko."

"Wait, who's Mamoko?" his grandmother asked.

"My 5th Seat. And she's in serious trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

I was brought down the hallway towards the throne room.

"So, ya gonna listen this time Mamoko?" Kujiro questioned. I didn't answer. I refuse to do anything. I won't listen...I refuse! He sighed. "You must enjoy getting your ass kicked." I ignored him as we walked into the room. Yoshidaime smiled at me.

"Ah, Mamoko, how nice of you to join me."

"What choice did I have?" I mumbled to myself. I stood beside him, and Kujiro handed me Loka Luha.

_"Hang in there Mamoko...you'll think of a way out..." _Loka Luha's voice echoed in my mind. I stroked the hilt lovingly. Not this time Loka Luha...

"Bring them in." Yoshidaime's voice boomed. Kujiro brought in 3 arrancar. 2 men and a little girl. "Now, Mamoko. You're much too soft. You have to learn that when people disobey the King...they must die." He looked at the girl "No matter who they are." my eyes widened. "These 3 have been caught stealing food. That is a sin in Las Noches."

"Your Majesty, have mercy on the girl! She was hungry!" the eldest man said.

"_Silence_! A sin is a sin, no matter who committed it. And if my sources are correct...it was _your _idea in the first place." the man's eyes widened. In an instant, Yoshidaime was no longer by my side, but in front of the man, stabbing him the stomach. The little girl screamed. I felt sick as the man collapsed onto the ground. He turned to look at me, wiping off blood that splattered onto his face with a handkerchief. "Your turn, Mamoko." I shook my head rapidly, eyes wide. He smiled and nodded once.

"I won't..." he opened his eyes, and my whole body froze. _They were black..._he beckoned me with his finger. I forcefully moved forward. I strained against the invisible force.

"You _will._" I raised my sword, but I desperately tried to let go, to drop it. I couldn't...he wouldn't let me.

"Please...please..." the man begged. His will to live made me cry. I was being forced to end a man's life...

"I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry..." I squeezed my eyes shut as I brought the sword to his neck, forcefully cutting his head off. I thought I was gonna puke. The girl screamed even louder.

"_DADDY!_" she screamed, her sobs loud and distressed. I killed...I killed her father... Yoshidaime made me open my eyes.

"Good...very good." I shook my head.

"That wasn't me...that wasn't me...I didn't do it...you did it...you killed him...YOU KILLED HIM!" he chuckled.

"On the contrary, my dearest daughter...I released command of your body as soon as I made you swing. You could've stopped yourself." My eyes widened. I began to shake. He's turning me into a murderer...a monster... "Now, end the girls suffering...kill her."

"She's a little girl...it doesn't matter if she's an arrancar..._she's a little girl..._why...why are you doing this to me...? To her?" tears fell down my face.

"Like I said before. She stole food from Las Noches. Now, that's very scarce. It is a sin. A sin...that cannot go unpunished." I looked at the girl, who struggled against her chains. She screamed out to her fallen father. She couldn't be any older than 7...I can't do it. I'm not _him_...I will _never _be like him...he...he's not my father. He's a man who took over my father's body...and replaced his soul with a cruel man's soul.

"Please don't make me do this...don't make me kill her..." he sighed.

"Fine. Then you'll watch me do it." he walked over to her.

"No stop!" I moved forward, but was suddenly restrained by Kujiro. Yoshidaime raised his sword, and the girl froze in fear. Tears stained my face. "SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!" in one swift moment, he punctured her heart, making her fall into a crippled heap onto the ground. I heard a scream, everything seemed to be in slow motion, and it took me a while to realize the scream was my own. Why...? Why am I cursed to live this life...?

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku's POV<strong>

Me and Momo ran through the Seireitei, searching for Izuru.

"He has to be around here somewhere..." Momo said aloud. I skid to a halt, thinking of something.

"What if...what if he found the Captain already?"

"So he would be..." I nodded.

"His grandmothers house." we sped towards his grandmothers house, thinking that's where he would be. After a few long minutes of running, we finally got to the house. Momo knocked on the door. His short, sweet grandmother answered.

"Lieutenant Momo! It's been awhile since I've seen you!" she looked up at me, and I gave her a smile. She nodded at my badge. "I assume your Toshiro's Lieutenant." I nodded and bowed slightly.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, but I'm afraid we don't have much time. We're looking for our friend, Izuru Kira, have you seen him?" she laughed.

"Why, he's right inside, healing Toshiro's wounds."

"W-what? ! ?" His grandmother led us to the living room, where Izuru and Toshiro was talking.

"Izuru!" Momo cried out, running to him.

"Momo?" she hugged him.

"Why'd you run off! ? ! ?" she demanded.

"I-I needed to find Toshiro..." he said. I looked at my Captain, who was confused to what was going on.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what happened?" he looked down, angry.

"Yoshidaime Senkuji happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I took a deep breath before beginning my story.

"Last night, when the arrancars, hollows, and menos came, I tried getting into the Seireitei. I knew The 13 Court Guard Squads would have trouble considering 3 Captains were out of the area. However, they left only half and hour after arriving. I was about to return here, but was confronted by privaron Espada Kujiro Masuoji. Without my zanpakuto, I was easily overwhelmed and defeated. I was brought to Las Noches-"

"You escaped?" Rangiku said in shock. I shook my head.

"No...I was freed. You see...Mamoko has already been taken to Las Noches and-"

"That's a damn lie! She went of her own free will!"

"Shut the hell up and let me finish, Matsumoto!" I shouted. She angrily looked away. "Anyway...she was already there, and she was supposed to kill me."

"What...?" Momo said, disbelievingly. I nodded.

"She was supposed to kill me, or be killed. But she didn't. So the only way to get me out of there alive was to swear she wouldn't try to escape...and be Yoshidaime's prisoner forever." I saw Izuru's eyes turn glassy.

"Mamoko...she...saved my life..."

"She saved all our lives at least once." Rangiku said, crying. I knew she felt guilty. "I'm a horrible friend...this time Momo..._I _was naive..." Momo hugged her.

"It's alright, Rangiku." she looked at me. "We have to save her, Toshiro. What do we do?"

"First, me and Izuru have to finish healing."

"Captain, we don't have that kind of time." I shook my head.

"He won't kill Mamoko...he never planned on killing her. His plan is...is to use her against us."


	24. Chapter 24

**This Chapter is gonna be focused solely on Mamoko 2 days after Yoshidaime killed those three people. Enjoyyy!**

* * *

><p>I'm no longer the person I once was...I am an empty shell of what was Mamoko Hirosan, 5th Seat of Squad 10. I'm the scared puppy that was kicked one too many times, being forced to be someone I'm not. I have underwent a complete transformation. I'm much thinner, from my refusal of eating, I'm pale, from my malnutrition, but from my heavy training and brutal punishment, I've become stronger, but less of a person. I'm a monster. I've been forced to kill five people...<em>five. <em>And they did nothing wrong. But if I don't...father will add onto the collection of scars.

"Yo, Mamoko, we got another job for ya." Kujiro said, barging in. I stopped brushing my hair and stared at him through the mirror. I hardly spoke for the past 2 days. "Now, Mamoko." I stood silently and walked towards the door, grabbing Loka Luha on the way. I looked down at the ground as we walked through the hallway, my bangs covering my face. I walked silently into the throne room, where my father was waiting. I stood in the center, awaiting his instructions.

"Good afternoon Mamoko." I stayed silent. He glared at me. "I said, g_ood afternoon, _Mamoko." he fingered the hilt of his zanpakuto. I stared at him with unwavering eyes.

"Good afternoon, Father." I said without emotion. He smiled fake-ly.

"As you are very aware of, I've been sending the remainder of the arrancar to breach the Seireitei, however, they've all failed. Tomorrow, it's your turn." My eyes widened from behind my bangs, the most emotion I've showed in hours.

"Do I have to?" he laughed.

"My beloved Mamoko, you have no choice." he snapped his fingers. "Kujiro, bring in the prisoner." the door opened, and I heard struggling.

"Get the hell offa me Kujiro!" I man was brought in and forced on his knees in front of me and father. I automatically lost any emotion left, knowing that if I had even an ounce of feeling left, I wouldn't be able to do what I am forced to.

"Now, it was rumored that you were planning on...assassinating me?" my Father said. The arrancar smirked and nodded, having no shame of what he was accused of doing.

"Damn right. You're _killing _us. You're wiping out the race of the arrancar with your suicidal missions and your damn sins. We're _hungry, _we _under trained, _and apparently, you don't give a fuck. So yea, you can't really blame me for wanting to kill you. But hey, I'm sure you'll find a reason." he smiled.

"I applaud your honesty, but, as you said, there are sins. And unfortunately, you've committed one of those sins. Mamoko?" I looked up to stare into the mans angry eyes.

"To plan or attempt to murder or physically harm King Senkuji is sin number one. Punishable by death." we continued to stare each other down, neither of us blinking. "I'm sorry." I raised Loka Luha, and thrust it into his head. I closed my eyes as I pulled it free, then turned before opening them again. I'm a monster. I murder people because I am selfish. I want to live, so I kill people who don't deserve to die. I am a murderer. I am his daughter.

"Very good, Mamoko." father congratulated, "You're doing _much _better than the first few times." He said this as if I should be proud of myself. I'm not. I'm a murderer...an animal...like him.

"May I ask you a question, Father?"

"Hm?"

"Do you enjoy causing me pain? Do you enjoy torturing me and others? Do you enjoy watching your only daughter suffer through the day?" I turned to face him. "Do you?" He glared at me, his eyes red. It was clear that he was angry. Good. He should be.

"Go to your room, Mamoko." he ordered. I stood my ground.

"Answer my question." he didn't. "You _do_, don't you? You enjoy making me a monster. Turning me into someone I'm not. You're sick. You don't deserve to be King. The only King you'll be...is the King of Monsters." in an instant, he had me backed up against a wall, his sword at my throat. I felt blood trickle down my neck toward my collar bone. I simply stared at him. I was no longer affected by his intimidation's. He smirked.

"I may be King of Monsters, Mamoko. But remember...you're the princess." he backed away. "Take her to her room Kujiro." I turned, guided down the hallway by Kujiro. Another heartless beast. We entered my room, and Kujiro plopped food down at the table.

"Eat ya damn food this time, will ya?" I sat down on my bed, staring into space.

"No thank you." he glared at me, slowly pulling out his zanpakuto in a menacing fashion.

"Listen ya bitch...eat ya damn _food._" I stood, turning to face him completely.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead." I threw Loka Luha on the bed. "Kill me tough guy." He grinned.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya? You'd like me to end your sufferin'." he walked towards me, backing me against the wall. "You'd like me to kill ya. It'd be easy too. A quick. Easy. Strike. That's all it takes." he pushed the hair out of my face. "But lemme let ya in on a little secret. _I like watchin' ya suffer._" he backed away, snatching Loka Luha from the bed. "Night, Mamoko." he closed and locked the door. I began to shake. How dare he..._how dare he...?_ I screamed. I screamed bloody fucking murder. I flash-stepped in front of the door, pounding on it with my fist.

"KUJIRO! COME BACK KUJIRO! _KUJIRO!_" I pounded on the door until my hand turned red. Then, I kept pounding until my hand bled. I suddenly became very tired. "Come back...come back and kill me..." I've never had such a depressed feeling...I've never been forced to the point where all I wanted was to die. _Never..._ "Why...why are you doing this to me...?" I dragged myself over to my bed and cried. I do this every day. I lay in my bed, and cry. Then, every time Yoshidaime needs me, I go back to my no emotion mode. I need Toshiro...so badly...I need him with me...I need him to hold me and tell me it's alright...But he's not here. So the best thing I could do...is hold myself. Convince myself I'll find a way...find a way back home...but will they want me...? Will they want me back home?

_***Flashback***_

_"Why are you doing this to me?" I said crying, after being forced to kill yet another child. "Why...?"_

_"Mamoko, you have to understand. You can never go home, so you must become one of us." Yoshidaime said with a smile. I fell to my knees. "Oh my dear Mamoko, I know you must miss them, but I'm afraid your little Soul Reaper friends won't be coming to save you this time."_

_"Because I told them not to. I don't want them to die...not by your hands..." he laughed._

_"Silly Mamoko! There's much more to it than that. You see, my sources say they don't even care. They're not even _considering _trying to get you back. In fact, they're glad you're gone." my eyes widened._

_"That...that's not true..."_

_"Oh but it is. I mean, who can love such a monster? Mamoko, you killed a child."_

_"Because of _you!_" he shook his head._

_"No...because you're selfish. You don't want to die, so you kill children. Not because I forced you to. Oh Mamoko, you shouldn't be so naive. They don't love you anymore, so stop thinking about them. In fact, stop thinking altogether. Stop feeling. Let your instincts take over. Be a true arrancar."_

_"But I'm not an arrancar...I'm a Soul Reaper."_

_"Not anymore you're not."_

_***End Flashback***_

They don't love me anymore...Toshiro doesn't love me anymore...

I'm a monster.


	25. Chapter 25

**Toshiro's POV**

Things have been hectic, so yesterday, I was allowed back into the Seireitei to kill the arrancars trying to destroy it. Now, it was peaceful. I looked behind me, and sure enough, Squad 2 members of the Stealth Force were watching. Making sure I didn't open a Senkaimon. Making sure I didn't try to save Mamoko. Rangiku, Izuru, and Momo were also being watched non-stop. Damn it...I began to tear up. Mamoko...I'm so sorry...I love you so much and I...I left you there. Damn it...

"Captain." I looked up to see Rangiku. "I'm so sorry Captain. There's just...no way." I nodded once.

"It's alright."

"Hell no it's not alright!" she stood in front of me, forcing me to look up at her. "Look me in my face...tell me I was right, tell me it's not my fault, tell me I wasn't being an idiot! You can't, can you? Because if I wasn't so angry, maybe we could've found you sooner, and maybe we could've found Mamoko." she began to cry. "Maybe...if I was a better friend."

"R-Rangiku...I..." I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say. She felt so guilty. "It's not your fault. It's Yoshidaime's." she sat next to me, and we sat on the roof, watching the sky. A garganta could appear at any moment...and we must be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

Early that morning, I was rudely awakened by someone pulling my hair and dragging me out of my bed. Kujiro.

"Rise n' shine, Mamoko. It's a big day for ya!" he grinned. I simply stared at him before walking into the bathroom. I heard him growl and mumble, "Stupid bitch," before leaving. I looked at myself in the mirror. No emotion...no soul...just an empty shell of what was. My eyes didn't even shine with life as they once did...I finished getting ready and sat on my bed, waiting for Kujiro to return with breakfast. He opened the door and set the food on the table. "His Majesty Yoshidaime Senkuji wants ya to eat today."

"I'm not hungry." I said simply. He slammed his hands hard on the table. I swore I heard wood crack.

"BULLSHIT!" he roared. "You haven't eaten in 4 fuckin' days! Don't make me shove this food down your damn throat!" I continued to stare as if I didn't care what he did. "Well, ya gonna answer me?" I cross the room and sat in front of the bureau. I began to brush my hair.

"I've already answered you, Kujiro. I'm not going to eat." he growled at me, and I saw him grab the tray from the table.

"You damn _bitch!_" he threw it hard at me, making me fall off the chair. I held back tears as he grabbed the sandwich from the floor and grabbed me by my neck. He began to force it down my throat. I kicked him in the stomach and spit the food out, struggling to catch my breath. He got up off the floor and grabbed me by my hair and down the hallway. When we were almost there, he let go of my hair and handed me Loka Luha. "Say a damn _word _about what happened back there, and I'll make your life a living hell."

"It already is." we walked into the throne room, and father smiled at me.

"Good morning Mamoko!" he said happily. I inwardly frown at that comment. Nothing about this morning had even been partially good.

"Good morning, Father." I said in a robotic tone.

"Guess what today is!"

"I go to the Seireitei and kill everything and everyone I hold dear." he frowned.

"Mamoko, don't you remember the talk we had before? They don't love you anymore, let it go. Let it _go._"

"I will not." I felt his glare burning into the back of my head. I didn't care.

"Excuse me?"

"I will _not._" I looked at him. "I refuse to let go..._Father._" he roughly grabbed my face and made me come face to face with the man I used to know as my father.

"Look at my face." hazel eyes...the mole...the shape of his mouth...even the way his hair fell over the tops of his eyes...it's all the _same..._except...my father wasn't a monster...he was kind and sweet and happy. Then...the hollows got him, and he turned...into _this!_ "Who am I Mamoko?" I continued to stare with a blank expression.

"I don't know anymore." he stood up straight, and brought his hand across my face in a hard stinging slap.

"Who _am _I?" he demanded again.

"You're a monster." _SLAP._

"WHO AM I? ! ? !" he roared, his eyes red. _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! _I'm sure my face was bruised.

"King Senkuji...is this a bad time?" an arrancar walked in. Father's eyes went back to hazel, and he smiled at his subordinate.

"Not at all Hiero. What is it?"

"Very few are awake this time of day at the Seireitei. It's be best if she go now." he looked at me and chuckled, a smile on his evil face.

"Saved by the bell. Kujiro, please escort Mamoko to her target. And please, if she does _anything _wrong, do not hesitate to punish her." I could barely _feel_ the grin creeping up on Kujiro's face. I bet he can't wait to smack me around...I turned to face him.

"Shall we go, Kujiro?" his grinned stretched wider.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

After a few minutes of endlessly watching the sky, I saw a garganta form in the distance. Only 2 arrancar came out. I couldn't see who though...I flash-stepped towards it, and met up with Momo on the way.

"Toshiro, could you see who those two were?" she asked.

"No I couldn't, and it's _Captain Hitsugaya. _Where's Izuru?"

"I already contacted him, he's on his way now." I nodded.

"Good." We ran through the Seireitei, passing the many Squad members that were running around, searching. All of a sudden, we were blasted back by a cero. Damn arrancars...we saw two figures in the smoke go in different directions. "Momo, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"Y-Yea..." we stood up.

"Momo, there's two of them, you go left, I'll go right." she nodded once.

"Yes, Captain." we flash-stepped in different directions. I ran after the person, but was stopped by Ikkaku being thrown through smoke right towards me.

"Ikkaku!" I shouted. He crashed into me and we skid across the ground. "3rd Seat Madarame!" He stood on shaky feet. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"What...did they do to her...?" I furrowed my eyebrows. What...?

"_Ikkaku!_" Yumichika ran to us.

"Yumichika, bring him to Squad 4 immediately." he help his friend up and flash-stepped out of the area. I turned around, and my eyes widened. Standing in front of me, almost unrecognizable...

"Mamoko..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Mamko's POV**

After me and Kujiro split up, I just ran around. I didn't want to start any trouble. Not here...not to them...

"Hey! Arrancar!" I froze. I recognized that spiritual pressure. I turned around. _Ikkaku...Yumichika..._Their eyes widened. "Ma...Mamoko...you're alive..." they thought I was dead...?

"What did they do to you Mamoko...?" Yumichika asked.

"They...they..." I looked away. I must remember my punishment if I say anything. "They did nothing." Ikkaku furrowed his eyebrows. He began to walk towards me.

"C'mon Mamoko, lets get you to Squad 4..." I quickly pulled out Loka Luha and held it up protectively.

"Just turn around, and walk away Ikkaku...I'm not the same person anymore."

"Mamoko, your grotesque appearance isn't quite healthy." Yumichika said. "Let us help you." my eyes began to water. I can't let them help me...they'll die... Ikkaku began cautiously walking towards me.

"I don't need your help. Hado #31...Shakkaho." I hit Ikkaku with the hado blast, sending him flying backwards behind the cloud of smoke. Yumichika stared wide-eyed at me.

"What did you do...?"

"Go...Yumichika..." he turned and ran through the smoke, shouting for Ikkaku. I decided to stay here. I was very tired from all my running. The fog began to clear, and I saw someone through the smoke. I stood, Loka Luha unsheathed. My eyes widened. _Toshiro..._

"M...Mamoko...?" he walked up to me, and I took a step back, lifting my zanpakuto. He seemed sad by my actions. "Mamoko...are you alright?" No...I'm not alright...

"I don't want to do this..."

"Then stop, I'll help you...I've always been here for you Mamoko." I shook my head, crying.

"No...no...you can't..."

"Mamoko, I don't want to see you hurt like this..."

"I thought you didn't care."

"W-what?"

"I thought you didn't love me anymore..." he put on a confused look. "I don't blame you if you don't...I wouldn't either. I'm a monster..."

"Mamoko..."

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's POV<strong>

I chased the arrancar for quite a distance before finally catching up to him. When he turned around, my eyes widened.

"It's you..." I said. it was that arrancar that captured Mamoko the first time...

"Ya sound disappointed." he said with a smug expression.

"If you're here...then that must mean..." I get it now. That explosion back there was no cero..._it was shakkaho_. "Then Mamoko is here too." he grinned.

"Ya catch on fast Lieutenant." he lunged at me, and I was barely able to dodge his attack. I pulled out Tobiume.

"Snap Tobiume!" I shouted, firing a ball of fire at the arrancar. He easily dodged.

"Please, spare me." he mocked. I glared at him. He's definitely going to be a tough opponent. All of a sudden, he sonidoed behind me, and I had to flash-step forward to avoid being cut in half. I turned around to block his next attack, and fired another fire ball at him. All of a sudden, I had a cut in my arm. My eyes widened.

"Wha...what?" I turned and blocked his attack, before getting kicked across the way. He's an expert at sonido...while I'm barely a Lieutenant-level flash-step...oh no...I barely managed to avoid his other attacks, not even landing a single hit on him.

"C'mon, Soul Reaper! I'm sure ya can do better than that!" he shouted, kicking me in the gut and slamming me against the wall. He laughed. "Lieutenant? Whadda joke!" I stood up on shaky legs.

"Hado #58 Tenran!" out of nowhere, a blast of wind attacked the arrancar, knocking him roughly to the side. Izuru flash-stepped before me. "Are you alright, Momo?"

"Yea, I'm alright...for now. I'll be even better once this arrancar is disposed of."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

Monster...she called herself a monster...

"I'm a horrible person Toshiro! I don't deserve to be loved! I'm a monster! I'm a monster!" she cried. She dropped Loka Luha and fell to her knees. I flash-stepped quickly to her and hugged her tightly.

"No Mamoko, you're not a monster. It's alright..." she cried harder.

"No! It's not alright! He made me kill people! Innocent people! And if I didn't...if I failed to listen..." she trailed off. I lifted her face gently for her to look at me, and my eyes widened. She was cut and bruised.

"Mamoko...what did they do to you...?"

"Yoshidaime would punish me...he would make me cut myself...he has the power to control his enemy's body...and it hurts so much!" I rubbed my thumb along the side of her face, brushing away tears.

"It's alright now, I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore. Dammit Mamoko...you're so thin and pale..."

"I stopped eating. I was going crazy in the Toshiro. Kujiro would try...try stuffing food down my throat...but I wouldn't let him. So he would cut me too." I began getting very angry. How dare they...? I'll kill them...kill them for what they did to her..."I wanted to die...I thought I was going to...thats how much it hurt..."

"Stop crying now Mamoko...I'm here for you...I'm here..." she looked up at me.

"Kujiro's here...he'll kill everyone...we have to help them." I nodded.

"Alright, lets go."


	27. Chapter 27

**Izuru and Momo**

"Nice shot, Soul Reaper." Kujiro said with a smirk, standing and dusting off his pants. Izuru pushed Momo behind him.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this arrancar." Kujiro laughed.

"_You_, take care of _me?_ Ha! You're funny." Izuru glared, and Kujiro smirked back. "I guess you're serious. Well, I guess I can let ya _try._"

"Be careful, Izuru." Momo warned in a whisper. Izuru nodded.

"I know." Kujiro lunged at him, and Izuru pushed Momo back before blocking. Izuru kicked Kujiro in the stomach, but he quickly regained his composure.

"That all ya got Soul Reaper?" he said with a wild grin before charging again. Izuru quickly dodged and flash-stepped back.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru swung at Kujiro, whom blocked and faltered slightly at the new weight of his sword. His eyes widened.

"W-What the hell...?" he sonidoed back and out of harms way. His grin reformed after he got used to the weight. "I see ya got tricks...maybe it'd be better if I stopped usin' my sword altogether." he sheathed his sword. Izuru's eyes widened.

_"How did he grow used to the weight so quickly...?" _all of a sudden, Kujiro shot a bala at him, making Izuru jump to the side to avoid getting hit. Izuru lunged forward, but Kujiro sonidoed out of sight. Izuru's eyes widened as he was kicked in the back, sent flying into a building.

"Izuru!" Momo called out in worry. Kujiro rolled his eyes.

"Shut up will ya?" he groaned, shooting at her with a bala. She scrambled to get out of the way.

"Hey!" Kujiro focused his attention on Izuru, who was dragging himself out of the hole he made when he crashed into the house. "Leave her out of this. This battle is between you and me." Kujiro's bored expression turned into a psychotic grin.

"Not for long."

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku's POV<strong>

I ran through the Seireitei, searching for Captain Hitsugaya.

"Captain! Captain Hitsugaya! Where are you?" I called out into the empty streets. Where is everybody...?

"Rangiku! Rangiku!" I turned around to see an injured Momo run towards me.

"M-Momo! Are you alright?" she shook her head.

"Izuru...is fighting an arrancar...he needs your help!" Izuru...damn it. I nodded.

"Alright, take me to him." I followed her towards the fight. Captain...please be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

Me and Toshiro ran through the Seireitei, searching for Kujiro.

"Mamoko...can I ask a question?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you still communicate with Loka Luha?" my eyes widened. In all honesty...I could not.

_***Flashback***_

_I sat on my bed, bruised and bleeding from today's "Obedience Training". I set Loka Luha on my lap, and I began getting teary-eyed._

_"L-Loka Luha?"_

"Yes, Mamoko?" _was the calm, sweet reply. It made me feel worse._

_"I need...to tell you something very important."_

"What is it?" _I took a deep breath before I began._

_"I need you to stop listening to me. If I shout your name...do not go into shikai. It'll only make them hurt more...Fa-Yoshidaime is making me hurt innocent people...so please, do me a favor and stop listening to me...I don't want to be any more of a monster that man is forcing me to become." I heard her sigh._

"It pains me to see you hurt like this, Mamoko. What if he needs you to kill with shikai...or even bankai?"

_"I'm afraid I have yet to remember the command or ability for bankai...as for shikai...that is a punishment I am willing to take."_

"If you need me in the near future...?"

_"You will know when I truly need your help. Then, preform your duties as my zanpakuto. I'm sorry, Loka Luha."_

_***End Flashback***_

"I'm afraid not..." Toshiro skid to a stop, looking at me.

"Was it Yoshidaime?" he demanded, angry. In fact...I've never seen him so angry before. I shook my head.

"He was making me kill people Toshiro...I couldn't live with myself if I made Loka Luha kill them too. I told her not to listen if I called her name. It was my choice." I looked down. I have disgraced the name of Soul Reaper...if I cannot communicate with my zanpakuto...how will I ever be able to carry on the duties of a Soul Reaper ever again?

"I understand..." we heard a large explosion and a crash, so we broke into a run again and went towards the source of the explosion. My eyes widened. Kujiro stood over a defeated Izuru, grinning evilly.

"Pathetic! I beat ya even without my zanpakuto! You're a joke!" he kicked him hard, sending him rolling away. I couldn't watch anymore as Kujiro walked towards him for a killing blow.

"Hado #1, Sho!" I shouted, blasting Kujiro a few feet away from Izuru. I ran to him. "Izuru! Izuru!" I shook him. He opened an eye.

"Mamoko?" he asked, confused. "Wha...what happened to you?"

"YA DAMN BITCH!" I whirled around to see Kujiro charging, his eyes red. His blow was blocked by an angry Toshiro. "You again..." he growled.

"I will never forgive you for hurting Mamoko." he growled. "Today, your life ends, Kujiro Masuoji."


	28. Chapter 28

"Mamoko, get Izuru to Squad 4." Toshiro ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" I shouted. I heard him sigh.

"Then I hope you're good at healing kido." he flash-stepped into battle, immediately attacking Kujiro. I focused my attention on Izuru. He was breathing heavily, and I saw him stringing to stay conscious.

"Hey! Hey Izuru! Hang in there!" I said, placing my hands above his chest. He began glowing a light green. Damn...at this rate, it'll take forever to heal...I'm just not good at it...Izuru lifted his hand and grabbed mine.

"You're so thin Mamoko..." tears sprung to my eyes. Even at this state...all he does is worry...about me...

"Hey Izuru, shut up will ya? I can't heal you if you keep making me cry." he smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it Mamoko." I tried to heal him again, and failed.

"Damn it..."

"Stop Mamoko. Don't push yourself." I began to cry.

"This is all my fault...I always find a way to screw everything up..." I heard Toshiro and Kujiro fight and argue behind me. I turned around to see both of them were evenly matched with each other. "Izuru...if you can walk...get to Squad 4. _Now._"

"Don't be an idiot, Mamoko." was all he said. Kujiro fired several more bala's at Toshiro, whom dodged easily.

"Izuru...please. Try to understand-"

"Mamoko." he interrupted sternly. I heard him grunt to stand. I whirled around to face him.

"Izuru sit down! Don't push yourself!" I heard a blast and quickly turned to see Toshiro getting blown into a building. Kujiro fired 3 more balas in the same direction. "TOSHIRO!" I screamed, unsheathing Loka Luha and charging at Kujiro. He turned to face me, his eyes red.

"Bitch." he growled, blocking my attack. "Soul Reapers are so damn pathetic. Daddy ain't gonna be too happy with ya." he kicked me in my stomach, slamming me against the ground. He slammed his foot on my chest. I lifted my sword, but he kicked it away before slamming his foot on my chest again.

"Mamoko!" Izuru shouted. I began to cry.

"DON'T MOVE IZURU!" I shouted. Kujiro smirked.

"Izuru huh? Oh yeah, I remember him...came to save ya the first time. Ya must be an idiot if ya let yourself get captured twice. All that sufferin' for nothin'." he lifted his hand. A cero formed.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" I screamed repeatedly.

"Say bye-bye to the poor Lieutenant! _Cero._" a crimson blast exploded from his palm, smashing into Izuru.

_"IZURUUUU! ! !"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku's POV<strong>

As we ran through the Seireitei, a huge explosion blasted through the wall, almost hitting us.

"A cero..." Momo whispered.

_"IZURUUUU! ! !" _my eyes widened. That was Mamoko's voice...we ran through the hole in the wall, and Momo screamed. Izuru lay on the ground, burned badly by the cero. Tears ran down her face.

"You..._YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!_" she charged at the arrancar, whom had Mamoko squished under his foot.

"Momo wait!" I shouted, but to no avail.

"Snap, Tobiume!" she fired 2 fireballs at him, and her jumped out of the way. She flash-stepped in front of Mamoko, and I flash-stepped in front of her.

"R-Rangiku...Momo..." Mamoko said weakly.

"It's alright now Mamoko." I said. I heard Momo crying softly. Kujiro rolled his eyes.

"You chicks talk too damn much. Are ya gonna fight or what?" he said. I glared.

"Growl...Haineko."

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshidaime's POV<strong>

I watched in anger at the scene displayed before me on the screen. Mamoko...she _will _pay. And Kujiro has his hands full...I stalked out of the room and down the hallway and into the throne room.

"HIRAGIO!" I roared angrily. In a matter of minutes, an orange haired arrancar appeared before me, kneeling in respect.

"Yes, your majesty?" he said, slight annoyance in his voice.

"How many arrancar are left?"

"Me and 7 others, Your Majesty."

"I need you to go to the Soul Society...do a little favor for me." he gave me a dirty look.

"Let me guess. Send me on a mission I'll probably die trying to accomplish." he stood up. "No thank you." he turned to walk away.

"Excuse me, Hiragio, I don't think I ever mentioned there being an option." I formed a deep purple cero in my hand.

"Too damn bad." he growled. I smiled.

"Silly arrancar. Cero." I blasted him mercilessly with my cero. I scowled. It's enough that I had to pretend to be that damn Soul Reapers father...now I have to go save that God-forsaken subordinate of mine...I turned my purple eyes hazel, and fixed my hair to make it fall over my eyes. Then, I created a garganta. "Mamoko...you made a _big _mistake."


	29. Chapter 29

**Mamoko's POV**

Momo helped me up and flash-stepped me over to Izuru while Rangiku attacked Kujiro.

"Get yourself and Izuru to Squad 4. Quickly." I nodded.

"Please be careful, Momo...I don't want you getting hurt..." If she ever got hurt again...I don't know what I'll do...she picked Loka Luha up off the floor and handed it to me.

"Look who's telling who to be careful." she joked sadly, forcing a reassuring smile onto her face.

"Momo...promise me...if you think you'll lose...promise me you'll run away." she looked away, focusing her attention on Rangiku's fight with Kujiro.

"I promise." I flash-stepped awkwardly away towards Squad 4, Izuru's weight weighing me down greatly.

"Hang in there Izuru...I'll get you to safety, I swear..." all of a sudden, Squad members ran into me, making me and Izuru fall to the ground.

"Lieutenant Kira! 5th Seat Mamoko! Are you alright?" they hustled to help me and Izuru. "L-Lieutenant?"

"He unconscious, we have to get him to Squad 4!" I said to them, "The arrancar is over-ACK!" some horrible, painful force blasted all of us away. I groaned, standing was becoming painful. I turned to look at the attacker. My eyes widened. Yoshidaime walked out of a garganta, a disapproving frown upon my face. "F...Father..."

"I'm deeply disappointed in you Mamoko. One task...I give you _one _task...and you fail. Not _only _did you fail, but you also betrayed me. My dear little Mamoko, how could you do this to the man that loves you so deeply."

"_Love?_" I scoffed, "I highly doubt our relationship has _any _love _whatsoever_, father." He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? Why would you think that?"

"You bastard..." I pulled out Loka Luha, making him laugh.

"Silly girl! I know you've gotten rid of Loka Luha for good! You don't stand a chance." he grinned. My eyes widened.

"H-How do you know that?" He chuckled.

"I have cameras Mamoko. I've seen every tantrum, heard every prayer, watched every tear fall on those comfortable. Little. Pillows." I began shaking.

"You're sick..." I whispered. "You're _sick._"

"And now look at you. More fear 30 minutes here than any emotion 5 days in Las Noches." he launched himself at me, quickly pulling out his zanpakuto. I flash-stepped to the side. "Very good Mamoko!" he congratulated. I lunged at him, swinging at his head and chest. He blocked all my attacks. I stepped back and tried to kick him. My eyes widened. _He caught my foot..._

"Y-You..." I stuttered dumbly. He punched me hard in the stomach, sending me flying a couple feet back. I tripped over a Squad member's unconscious body, making me fall backwards and banging my head hard on the ground. "Ow...damn it..." I sat up, holding my head in my hand.

"Dearest daughter-"

"Don't _call _me that!" I screamed. He frowned. His calm face now etched with anger and negative emotion. "You are _not _my father! You are a _monster_! You're ugly! You're hideous! I will _never _be your daughter! _NEVER!_" his eyes turned red, and he ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. Besides the mole underneath his eye...I hardly recognized Yoshidaime. I furrowed my eyebrows. Does this mean...?

"Then I might as well confess, _Miss Hirosan._"

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

I groaned as I pushed large pieces of house off of me. Outside, I saw Rangiku and Momo try to fight off Kujiro. My eyes widened, then I glared. I fumbled through the mess, ultimately finding Hyorinmaru. I gripped it's handle tightly.

"Bankai." I felt an icy power explode throughout my body. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" I launched out of the hole in the wall, flying at the arrancar, he turned to face me, and his eyes widened. The impact of him blocking my attack pushed him backwards. He grinned.

"A bankai...well...it's about time."

"Captain Hitsugaya! Are you alright?" Rangiku and Momo ran to me.

"I'm fine. Stand back." They did so and I focused my attention back on Kujiro. He lifted his zanpakuto, then pierced the ground, keeping it upright in front of him.

"Well, Captain...let me show you _my _release. Pierce their souls, Vibora." All of a sudden, his zanpakuto exploded, creating a cloud of red and black mist.

"Rangiku! Momo!" They flash-stepped at my side.

"Here." they said simultaneously

"Stay on your guard."

"Yes, Captain."

"Soul Reapers...come find me." a voice hissed. It vaguely resembled Kujiro...as if he were a snake... The mist cleared, and I glared at Kujiro. So this is his resurrection...his skin was scaly and tinted red, the bone-collar around his neck morphed into 2 pairs of snake fangs, framing his face like a mask. His long red hair flowed past his shoulders, no longer in a pony-tail. However...the one thing that stood out to me...his arms. If you could even call them arms anymore. They were like 2 long snakes that replaced his arms. He smiled at us, showing off fangs of his own.

"C-Captain...?" Rangiku trailed off.

"Introducin', my resurrection, Vibora." he said. "So, Captain, ya think your little bankai can stop me? Well? Do ya?" I grit my teeth. I set Hyorinmaru protectively in front of me. He grinned. "I'll take _that _as a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"Y-you lied to me...you're not...but...how?" he smiled.

"Miss Hirosan, I've done my research. I've been able to sneak into Central 46 many, many times without being detected. Although I must admit, I have been almost caught the first few times." he pulled out his zanpakuto slowly. "But now you know the cold truth, Miss Hirosan, and may the truth be buried with you." I picked up Loka Luha from the ground.

"Loka Luha..." I mumbled quietly. "If you can hear me...I need your help."


	30. Chapter 30

**Mamoko's POV**

I dodged Yoshidaime's attacks to the best of my ability. He slashed and stabbed at me, the sick desire of killing shining deeply in his eyes.

"Miss Hirosan, is there something wrong?" he mocked. "Is there something preventing you from attacking?" I jumped back, and slashed wildly and stupidly. He sonidoed beside me, slashing my now vulnerable waist. I pivoted on my foot to face him. He smiled 'sweetly' at me. "Oh my, you should know better Miss Hirosan." my blood boiled. His fake kindness and politeness is somehow even more angering than when Aizen called me 'Little 5th Seat'.

"Do _not _call me that." I spat. Loka Luha...please...hear me...speak to me! Yoshidaime smiled.

"Why not? It_ is _your name, is it not?" I lunged at him, swinging at his head. He sonidoed behind me, and I turned to block his upcoming attack. "Why, your reflexes are very acute." I jumped back.

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted. Nothing happened. Yoshidaime raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my, this is quite the predicament." he smirked at his own comment.

"Fly!" I shouted again, "Fly, Loka Luha! Fly! _Fly!_" my eyes widened. She really can't hear me...is it...over for me as a Soul Reaper? He laughed.

"I don't think your precious Loka Luha is listening." He pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Shakkaho!" I shouted quickly and desperately, firing a weak shakkaho blast at the King. He easily dodged. All of a sudden, he was right in front of me, slashing my chest and stomach in 2 swift blows. I was thrown back, clutching the hilt of Loka Luha tightly as to not drop it. I tenderly touched the wound on my chest, breathing heavily. I looked down at my zanpakuto. Loka Luha...please...hear me! Listen! I stood up.

"Well, Miss Hirosan, have you any more tricks?" he asked with a cocky grin. I didn't say anything. I continued to try and speak with my zanpakuto. Please Loka Luha...I need you...fly...fly... he sonidoed towards me, and I blocked. He pushed me back a bit, but I kept trying to push back. All of a sudden, I got a slight burst of energy and power.

_"Ma...moko..." _my eyes widened as Loka Luha's voice echoed through my head. _"Mamoko...call my name...do it now!"_

"Fly, Loka Luha!" I shouted, and to Yoshidaime's surprise, it glowed a deep purple before wrapping around him and tightening, spikes spitting out. I pushed him away, and he stared, wide-eyed.

"T-This...This is impossible!" Yoshidaime roared. "After breaking communication with your zanpakuto, you shouldn't be able to use your power ever again!" I shook my head.

"I never broke communication with Loka Luha completely, Yoshidaime." I explained to him. "I simply asked for her not to listen to me unless she knew I truly needed it. So technically, I placed my zanpakuto in hibernation." I tightly pulled down on Loka Luha, forcing him to fall to his knees. "How ironic, the King of Hueco Mundo..._bowing_...to me." I smirked, proud at myself. he glared at me.

"How _dare _you..." he snarled. I frowned.

"It's over, Yoshidaime. Cho no doku."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"Vipers...so beautiful...yet lethal. Ain't that interestin'?" Kujiro saud with a smug expression. The snakes replacing his arms hissed at us dangerously. Momo shuddered beside me.

"This guy is so creepy..." she murmured.

"Captain," Rangiku whispered, "whats the plan?"

"Wait." was my usual, simple reply. Kujiro grinned.

"Ready? Lets go!" he ran towards us, and I lunged at him, swinging Hyorinmaru at him, forming a wave of ice. He began to jump over it, but I swung upwards, causing the wave of ice to shoot up towards the sky. He back-flipped back towards the ground, now hidden by the wall of ice. All of a sudden, the ice began to melt. My eyes widened. No way... "C'mon Captain," Kujiro said with a smirk. One of his snakes used poisonous acid to spray and melt the ice. "That was so _weak._" he lunged at me again, using the other snake to lash out and bite at my face. With a swift slice, I decapitated it. I jumped back. One down... He rolled his eyes. "Please, I _always _come prepared." my eyes widened as it's head grew back.

"W-What the hell?" he grinned.

"Sucks to be you, Soul Reaper." he lashed at me again with the viper, and I jumped back.

"Hyoten Hyakkaso." I growled. The sky turned grey, and snowflakes began to fall. One touched Kujiro's skin, and turned into a flower.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded angrily, shocked by the attack. He began shooting acid strikes at the air, trying to destroy the snowflakes. All of a sudden, I heard hissing sounds and saw smoke sizzle in the air, signs that the snowflakes were getting evaporated by the acid. My eyes widened. "Petty snowflakes? C'mon Captain Hitsugaya, aren't ya better than that?" he laughed. Momo and Rangiku ran to my side.

"Momo, you get the snake on the left, that one strikes out to bite you. Rangiku, you get the one on the right, that one shoots acid. Cut it at the shoulder. Ready?" the nodded.

"Yes, Captain." they chorused together. I took a deep breath...this is going to be much harder than I anticipated...

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

Yoshidaime began to sweat, straining to keep from crying out in pain.

"Argh!" he finally shouted. I pulled tighter. Suddenly, his spiritual pressure began to increase. "Stop...stop it..._NOW!_" spiritual pressure leaked dangerously out of him. It threatened to knock me over. He looked up at me, eyes completely black. My eyes widened. Suddenly, his spiritual pressure blasted out all at once, sending me flying into a wall. He ripped the spikes out of his skin, and threw Loka Luha to the side.

"No...no way..." I mumbled, eyes wide. He snarled at me.

"Now...you will see _true _power!" he unsheathed his zanpakuto. He glared evilly at me, hungry for my blood.

"Make them bow...Centauro!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm not gonna update for 2 or so days cause I'm goin to NY and muh dad has no computer TT_TT well, hope you enjoyed the chappie, and...review ^_^ lurv chu guysss!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow, I totally died on you for a few days...well, I hope you guys like this chapter! R&R ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

My eyes widened as I saw Yoshidaime transformation. His legs have been transformed into hairy, thick, deer-like legs, and his muscles grew, ripping his shirt, and making the hollow hole in his stomach slightly visible. The crown on his head morphed into two long, curved, pointy horns. I began to shake in fear.

"W-What the hell..." he grinned.

"Behold, Miss Hirosan, my resurrection, Centauro. In this form, I am stronger, faster..." out of nowhere, he shot a bala at me, and I dove to the side to evade. My eyes widened at the amount of destruction it created. Bala's aren't that effective unless blasted with more than one...I looked back at Yoshidaime, who smirked. "and my cero is 20 times faster. The same exact speed as a cero." no way...

"There's no way...that couldn't be a cero..." Yoshidaime grinned.

"Believe it, Miss Hirosan." I looked around, searching intently for Loka Luha through the rubble. I finally found it, hilt barely visible from the amount of rocks covering it. Damn it...hold on Loka Luha...I'm coming... I faced Yoshidaime. I took a deep breath.

"Hado #31, Shakkaho!" I shouted the spell quickly, firing a semi-powerful shakkaho blast at Yoshidaime. I then made a mad dash for my zanpakuto. I was almost there, but all of a sudden, I felt a powerful punch in my side slamming me feet away from Loka Luha. My eyes widened as I skid across the ground. The attack was so fast...I didn't even see it coming...the pain...it hurts so much...I strained to stand, holding my stomach. I think he broke a rib or two...I looked around the deserted-and now destroyed-street. Where is everyone? Yoshidaime laughed at my confused expression.

"No one is coming to your rescue, Miss Hirosan. My ability to mask my spiritual pressure completely makes them believe that there is no threat in this area." he chuckled. "As for you, Miss Hirosan, no one recognizes your spiritual pressure anymore, so to them, you're just a regular Soul Reaper that has lost his way." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You bastard..." I snarled at him. He smiled.

"Sweet, _sweet_, Miss Hirosan," all of a sudden, he disappeared and reappeared in front of me, eyes bloodshot and angry. "I suggest you hold your tongue." I tried to jump back, but he kicked me hard in the stomach with his rough, hoofed foot. I was launched through the wall of a building, large pieces of wall falling on top of me. I pushed a large chunk of rubble off and stood, using whatever was left of the wall for support. I looked up at Yoshidaime. "Oh my, are you hurt, Miss Hirosan?" I spit out blood and glared at him, extremely angry with his nonchalant attitude. I flash-stepped towards him, preparing to kick him in the head.

"You're going to pay, Yoshidaime!" I shouted, kicking at him. However, my foot never made contact. My eyes widened. He..._he caught my foot..._

"Am I?" he asked with a grin. "I think not." he threw me over his shoulder, making me slam on the ground on my stomach about a yard away from him. I was breathing heavily, and looked up to see him laughing maniacally. "What's wrong, Miss Hirosan? Don't you have any more fight left?" in front of me, I noticed Loka Luha peeking out from under the debris of wall and dirt. I began crawling towards it. I just need to reach my zanpakuto...that's all I need. I heard Yoshidaime laugh. "And what are you doing now, Miss Hirosan?" I grabbed the hilt and pulled Loka Luha from the pile. I shakily stood, staring at Yoshidaime's amused expression.

"Tell me what to do, Loka Luha..." I breathed almost soundlessly.

_"Look within yourself, Mamoko." Loka Luha's calm-yet serious and determined-voice instructed. "Find the power and you will be able to defeat him! Remember my power, and remember my name! What is my name?" _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, searching for something..._anything _that might give me the answer...what is it...? My eyes snapped open. And, as if on instinct, I lifted Loka Luha by its handle upside down in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Yoshidaime demanded of me, walking quickly over to where I stood.

"I am remembering..." suddenly, a small smile crept up onto my face. Immense spiritual pressure flowed out of me, startling the Kind of Hueco Mundo.

"What? Stop!" he roared angrily. In an attempt to stop me, he charged at me, pulling the horns out of his head. He sonidoed the rest of the way towards me, piercing me with the horns, one in each shoulder. He then rammed me into a wall. I looked up at him, power continuing to surge through me, despite my new and sudden wounds. I shook my head. I released more spiritual pressure, and he flew backwards, ripping the horns out of my shoulders. I faltered slightly, but not much. He glared at me, his eyes black.

"Stop this!" he hissed evilly. I shook my head again.

"It's too late, _King _Yoshidaime. _Bankai_."


	32. Chapter 32

"Ketsueki no akai namida, Loka Luha!" I shouted. I began to glow a deep purple color, along with Loka Luha. Butterfly marks appeared on my forearms, followed quickly by intricate red marks along my arms and up to my neck and base of my face. A great power flowed through me, and I no longer felt the pain I had a few seconds ago. I stared at Yoshidaime, whose eyes were wide with shock. I raised the point of Loka Luha towards him and said:

"Dokuya no cho." the point shined a bright purple before a dart the shape of a butterfly launched out, preparing to strike him. He sonidoed out of the way.

"That power...I could've had that power..." he said, beginning to walk towards me. "I want that power...I _need _that power...AND IT WILL BE MINE!" he roared, sonidoing towards me. I lifted Loka Luha, easily blocking his attack. His eyes widened as the sharpness of Loka Luha cut through one of the horns in his hand. All of the calmness seemed to escape him, replaced by unconditional and maniacal fury. His usual angry red eyes turned into deadly, beady, black eyes.

"You will _not._" I told him. "I will not let you have what is rightfully mine." I pulled back and kicked him hard in the head,sending him flying into a building. Immediately after, he launched out, crazy in his eyes. He tried to stab me with his remaining horn, but I side-stepped, and cut his arm. I took a deep breath. A clear head and a calm demeanor makes him upset...and therefore will lead to his downfall... "Dokuya no cho!" I shouted, and he just barely dodged. He fired a cero at me, and I flash-stepped around it towards him. He blocked, then grinned his creepy grin.

"Miss Hirosan, you had me worried for a minute. Your power is great-" he slashed my arm with the sharp horn, and I jumped back. "but, unfortunately for you, your technique is quite wild and poor." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is that so?" what the hell...this guy is hard to get to...he lunged at me, and I jumped back. He immediately charged again, making me jump to the side. That's it...me being calm isn't making him upset...him failing makes him upset. And the only reason he's failing is because...

...he's impatient.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"Damn it!" I swore loudly and I earned another cut in my arm. I jumped back, followed by Rangiku and Momo. We were all breathing heavily.

"It's impossible..." Rangiku said.

"No matter how many times we cut him, his snakes just keep growing back." Momo added. I nodded. I looked up as the last ice flower began to fall apart. Kujiro grinned.

"Geez, you Soul Reapers are horrible." he mocked. He nodded at me "And it seems like your bankai is almost worn out. Ya better hurry, _Captain._" He suddenly shot out acid at us, and we all dodged to the side.

"Momo, Rangiku, stall him, hurry!" I commanded.

"Yes, Captain!" they chorused before charging at him. They surrounded him, fighting him off. I waited until he stopped moving before I placed Hyorinmaru in front of me.

"Sennen Hyoro." I said. Slowly, ice pillars rose from the ground, but thankfully, Kujiro didn't yet notice. as they were halfway up, I shouted:

"Rangiku, Momo!" they looked and jumped out of the circle before they reached it's highest point. Kujiro angrily looked at me as the pillars began to turn.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded. I walked up to him.

"Sennen Hyoro." I stated simply. "The name of the attack that will kill you in 5..."

"What? Ya think a little ice is gonna kill me?"

"4..."

"You must be outta your mind!"

"3..."

"I'm warnin' ya!" he began to freak out a bit.

"2..."

"Imma kill ya when I get outta here!" I sighed.

"Arrancars...they never learn. One." I turned the handle, and Kujiro was encased in ice, his scream echoing in my ears. I then slashed the ice into pieces just as my bankai fell apart. I took a breath of relief. Finally...it's over. I turned and looked back at Momo and Rangiku. "Are you alright?" I asked. They nodded. "Good." all of a sudden, I felt an immense spiritual pressure. My blood ran cold. What's going on...? Mamoko...?

"Is that...?" Rangiku asked. Momo began to get teary eyed.

"Mamoko..." she whispered, barely audible. I nodded, confirming their suspicions.

"It's Mamoko. Lets go."

"Yes, Captain!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

"Are you quite done analyzing me, Miss Hirosan?" Yoshidaime interrupted my thoughts. I stood up straight.

"In fact, I am, _King Senkuji._" he smirked.

"Then shall we continue?" he launched himself at me, kicking and slashing. I dodged all of his attacks. After awhile, he began to get aggravated, swinging wildly. I ducked under his arm and slashed his side. I jumped back before he could attack again.

"Now, it's over! Doku no shawa!" the sky grew dark, and Loka Luha glowed a deep purple. With a flick of my wrist, 10 butterflies came crashing towards the sky on Yoshidaime. He dodged. He glared.

"What the...what the hell is this?"

"This, Your _Majesty_, is the end of your life. Along with the butterflies, your reign of terror will fall!" I brought my hand down, causing the rest of the butterflies to fall on Yoshidaime's head. The last butterfly caused a large explosion, ensuring his death. I looked into the large crater that was created, and the only thing that remained, was a piece of his crown. I tightened my grip on the hilt of Loka Luha. "You deserved this you bastard...taking other's power...killing for fun...taking my father's identity...long live the king? Psh, yeah right. Enjoy hell." I began to walk away, growing tired with every step. It seemed like forever before I finally dug Izuru out of the pile of dirt he was covered in. I began to tear up.

"I'm so sorry Izuru." I said, lifting him up. I felt my energy drain as the markings disappeared. I leaned against a building for support, slowly finding my way towards Squad 4. But when I get there...will they see me as a hero...? Or a traitor?

"Mamoko!" I turned around to see Momo and Rangiku running towards me, Toshiro following them. Rangiku took Izuru and Momo hugged me. I heard her sobbing.

"Oh Mamoko! I'm so glad you're alright! I'm so glad!" I held onto my best friend tightly.

"I'm glad you're ok too, Momo." tears escaped my eyes as well. I looked up at Toshiro. My lip trembled. He was bleeding badly from his left shoulder. "T-Toshiro...Toshiro!" I ran to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to protect you! I wanted to protect you!" he rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's alright now, everything is alright. It's over. Now come on, lets get you and Izuru to Squad 4."


	33. Chapter 33

I sat on the clinic bed, watching Unohana soundlessly clean the wounds on my arm. I sighed.

"C-Captain Unohana...? I...um..." I tried to find the right words.

"Yes, Mamoko?" Unohana patiently waited.

"Do you...do you think I'm a monster?" she seemed shocked by my sudden question. She shook her head.

"Of course not Mamoko. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well, back in Las Noches...Yoshidaime...he...forced me to...to..." I began to tear up. Unohana sat next to me, now giving me her full attention.

"To do what?" I looked down.

"He forced me to kill innocent people, Captain Unohana. Even children. And Izuru, Ikkaku...both are here because of me..." she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Mamoko, Yoshidaime Senkuji has changed you against your will. None of what happened is truly your fault. And if I'm not mistaken, you _did _save Captain Hitsugaya from certain death." I nodded.

"I...I suppose so." she stood up, giving me a warm smile.

"You will need to heal overnight. I will see you in the morning Mamoko." she chuckled as she reached the door. "Or not." I smiled lightly at that. After a few moments, I stood, grabbed my zanpakuto and made my way outside. As I walked around, a voice stopped me.

"Mamoko." I turned around to face the speaker.

"Yes, Yumichika?" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just wanted to let you know that Ikkaku is ok." I nodded.

"Thank you." he turned and began to walk away. I bit my lip lightly before I called out to him. "Y-Yumichika?" he turned.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to hurt him. I know he's your best friend and you don't like to see him hurt...and-" he raised his hand to stop me. He smirked.

"I'm not worried about Ikkaku. You shouldn't be either. We both know he can more than handle his own. Maybe you should stop crying so much, Mamoko. It's _very _unbecoming. Smile more, Shorty." with that, he walked away. I smiled and walked towards Squad 10. I avoided any other confrontation and flash-stepped the rest of the way. I walked into the office, and smiled at the familiar traces of spiritual pressure lingering everywhere. It seemed like such a long time ago since I've been here...I laughed at myself. Silly Mamoko, it's only been a week. A long, long week.

"There you are!" I jumped and turned around. Rangiku stood in the doorway.

"Dammit, Rangiku! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she smiled.

"By that, I assume you're alright." she walked over and gave me a hug. "Why'd you leave the clinics?" I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't _really _think I was gonna stay there did you? You know how much I hate that place." she laughed.

"Yet you always somehow find yourself staying there overnight." I smiled. "Mamoko, are you sure you're alright? You look a bit pale."

"What? Oh, well, I _do _feel a bit energy drained. That was only the 3rd time I used bankai...I just need some rest. That's all." I looked out of the window at the late sunset. "Where's Captain Hitsugaya and Momo?"

"Captain is at a meeting, and Momo is with Izuru." I sighed sadly. Izuru...

"Is he...alright?" Rangiku sighed and plopped down at her desk, staring at her papers with a blank expression.

"It's critical, considering he was hit with an extremely powerful cero...but Squad members say he'll recover." I nodded.

"As long as he gets better..." there was a brief, awkward silence between us. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Rangiku." I walked out of the office and flash-stepped onto the roof, masking my spiritual pressure. After a short while, I saw a semi-drunk Rangiku walk outside with a bottle of sake in her hand. She flash-stepped away, most likely to her room. I sighed. I hope everyone is ok...

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's POV<strong>

"Now I have only one final thing to ask," Captain-Commander Yamamoto announced, finally concluding our meeting, "What is to be done with our traitor?" I opened my eyes to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't possibly mean...

"Captain," Captain Kuchiki said, also opening his eyes, "to what traitor could you possibly be referring to?" Yamamoto looked at me, and my blood ran cold.

"5th Seat Mamoko Hirosan of Squad 10." my eyes widened.

"Excuse me, Captain-Commander, but Mamoko defeated the enemy, therefore helping us all." I protested.

"True, but there would be no enemy to defeat if she hadn't lead them here in the first place. Wouldn't you agree, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Captain Yamamoto," Captain Komamura added, "in all her years as a 5th Seat, Mamoko Hirosan has done nothing but help the Seireitei. She has saved us, and now, you wish to punish her?" Yamamoto shot him an angry look. Komamura stopped talking.

"Seeing as you all wish to contribute in her fate, we shall take a vote. All in favor of punishment?" Captain Kurotsuchi smiled a sick smile and raised his hand, annoying me greatly. "All in favor of forgiveness?" everyone except Captains Soifon and Kuchiki raised their hands. He sighed. "Then 5th Seat Hirosan will go unpunished. This meeting is over." I sighed in relief and left. After I walked outside, I flash-stepped to Squad 4 to see Mamoko. However, before I could walk in, Unohana's voice stopped me.

"Now, I think we both know she's not here, Captain Hitsugaya." I turned to face her, forcing the smirk off my face.

"Then where do you suggest she may be, Captain Unohana?" she smiled.

"I think you know the answer to that." I smirked lightly before flash-stepping to Squad 10. She's right. I know _exactly _where she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoko's POV<strong>

After a few more minutes, I felt a familiar spiritual pressure come from behind me. I smiled.

"Toshiro..."

"I knew you'd be here." he sat down next to me.

"You know me too well." I said with a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I looked down, smile erased from my features.

"No...I feel horrible. I don't feel like myself. I feel like...like less of a person." Like a monster... Toshiro shook his head.

"No, Mamoko. Yoshidaime just wanted you to think that. That's not who you truly are." I sighed, still unsure. I mean, what will the Squad think when I show up for training practice tomorrow?

"If you say so, Toshiro..."

"May I ask a question?" I shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you save me that day?" I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he ran his fingers through his spiky, silvery hair.

"When I was taken to Las Noches, it was your job to kill me, correct?" I nodded. "I knew that if you didn't, you would either be killed or beaten. Am I right?" I nodded again. He sighed sadly. "Then why...why didn't you? Why did you set yourself up for more and more pain?" Tears formed in my eyes. I swallowed hard.

"Because I love you too much, Toshiro. I couldn't do it. I _wouldn't _do it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had killed the one I loved..." I began to cry. "But everyone else after you...if I didn't..." more tears flowed down my face as flashbacks of everyone who were wrongly accused and murdered went through my mind. Murdered...by my hands...I looked at them, they were shaking. Toshiro held me close to him, and I sobbed into his uniform. He stroked my hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Mamoko...I'm so sorry I couldn't save you...I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again...I love you Mamoko" I nodded in response. He lifted me up by my chin to look him in the eyes. His beautiful, turquoise eyes...

"Toshiro..." he smiled.

"I have something for you." he reached into his pocket, and pulled out my green orb. It was on a brand new chain. My eyes widened.

"But how did you...?" I dug into my pockets. "I swore I had it with me! I guess...it fell out..." he put the necklace around my neck.

"I found it on the ground the second time you were taken. I didn't get the chance to give it back." I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Toshiro! I love you so, so much!"

"And I love you, Mamoko." I pulled away from the hug to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Explosions erupted inside of me, I haven't been this happy in days...I pulled back again, ignoring the everlasting blush on my cheeks. "I swear Mamoko, I will never let you get hurt ever again. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, Toshiro. Thank you so much..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end! Soooo... shall I continue with part...uh...something? I forget. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
